The thin line
by Howaboutnow
Summary: Blackmailing Blaise was easy, getting the girl simple, but a chain of events was set in motion. And then things got complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters and settings are not mine, only the Killer plot.**

**Warning: This story will contain bad language, slash and het sex so don't say i didn't warn you.**

**Rating: R/M**

**Summery: Blackmailing Blaise was easy, getting the girl simple but a chain of events was set in motion. And then things got complicated.**

**A/N: Hey, have fun reading, R&R if you want but no pressure :) **

**Thanks to my beta WickedTorchwoodFan**

* * *

**Chapter Warning: Innuendo **

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – In the beginning

The ceiling reflected the sky outside: grisly and grey. The sun tried in vain to penetrate through the gathered clouds but only odd rays of light managed to reach the tables below to illuminate the food that filled them. Pancakes lay in great, steaming piles dripping with maple syrup or melted butter; stacks of toast were placed at regular intervals along the wooden surfaces and the variety of jam's available was infinite. While other platters hosted all you would need for a full English breakfast whether it be crispy, cooked-to-perfection bacon or carefully scrambled eggs.

The many house elves that worked in the kitchen had, as usual outdone themselves and a certain ginger-haired young man was, also as usual systematically destroying their culinary masterpieces as fast as he could manage. The young man liberally applied butter to one of his many pieces of toast and then took a large bite quickly followed by a spoonful of baked beans – his own version of beans on toast. He was midway through chewing his second mouthful when he was interrupted by a clear, educated voice "Ron, there you are, I waited in the common room for you, you could at least have had the decency to let me know you were already down here."

"Mmmeee" he replied, spraying a fine scattering of crumbs over his plate and messy robes "msotide mif marry". The girl approaching him folded her arms and raised her eyebrows unimpressed as she waited for him to swallow and speak English. Ron finally made a face "sorry Hermione I was outside with Harry, he wanted to get in some practise and dragged me out with him, you know what he's like when it comes to quidditch nowadays."

Hermione's face softened slightly. "Boys," she shook her head in mock exasperation "it's always quidditch or food. Or both." She added as an afterthought.

Ron grinned unrepentantly "but you still love me, in fact I've seen you quite passionate about both quidditch and food so I don't know what you're complaining about." Hermione hit him lightly on the arm and slid onto the bench beside him.

"The difference is that I obsess very rarely and I never forget my friends in the process".

"I didn't forget you per se, it was just a momentary lapse of judgement, and anyone would have done the same if they'd been dragged out of bed before 7am."

"…"

"Well not anyone obviously because you…" he became aware of her glare "look I'm sorry I'll remember next time or at least tell Neville, forgive me?" Hermione leaned in towards him and pressed a kiss to his cheek

"How could I not, silly, just remember me next time or else" and she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Where is Harry anyway? You said he was with you."

"Oh he'll be here; I left him in the showers though so it might be a while", Hermione's eyebrows once again reached her hair, "that's not what I meant" he quickly interjected "I meant he just loves the hot water, don't look at me like that!" He shovelled another spoon of baked beans into his mouth and chewed thoroughly.

"I don't know what you thought I thought, but I assure you whatever you did think I was definitely not thinking" Ron looked at her askance and swallowed.

"Huh?"

Hermione merely smiled at him before reaching for a pancake and sliding it onto her plate, her eyes flicking up now and again as she monitored the steady stream of students that were now making their way into the hall for breakfast. On her fifth glance she broke into a welcoming grin as she saw Ginny and Luna making their way towards the table. Ginny shot Ron a look of distaste before speaking to Hermione.

"Hey is Harry not up yet?"

"He's taking a shower apparently; he and Ron were practising quidditch before breakfast. You eating here today Luna?" Hermione addressed the other girl.

"Yes" Luna nodded vaguely "The benches are much softer and don't bite as much." She perched on the bench opposite Hermione and reached for some toast, Ginny sat down next to her searching the food in front of her.

"Pain au chocolates!" she exclaimed suddenly "My favourite, I do love Mondays." She bit into one before saying, "I still don't see why Harry won't come back on the quidditch team; he spends so much time on his broom, it makes sense. I have asked him but he always changes the subject or kisses me to shut me up and then I completely forget what I was talking about." She frowned and pouted "evil boy".

A pink tinge spread over Ron's cheeks as he started spluttering "Ginny you don't have to tell everyone about stuff like that, I'd rather not hear about my sister and best friend kissing, it'll put me off my breakfast."

Ginny winked at Hermione and continued "there is something about his lips that I can't resist, there just so full and kissable, every time I see him I just wanna lock him in my dorm and snog him senseless… and that tongue, god, the way he-"

"Aaaaahhh" Ron interrupted loudly "I don't want to hear about Harry's bloody amazing, kissable lips" he said getting louder and louder with each word.

"Ron, mate" said an amused voice "I didn't know you thought that way about me; please don't get your hopes up, you know I'm with your sister right?" Ron stared in steadily increasing embarrassment at the boy standing across the table from him.

"Err, you got the wrong end of the stick Harry, I was saying I _didn't_ want to know about your umm lips, I don't want to kiss you, your lips are fine though I have nothing against them, they'd probably be great at kissing me not that that I er, want you to…"

Harry laughed as he sat down beside Ginny and put an arm round her waist, his hair spiky and wet from his shower. "Don't worry Ron, I was just teasing you, everyone knows you're almost homophobic, I swear you nearly had a fit then" he started laughing again and Ginny joined in.

"It's not that funny" Hermione sighed "you do realise Ron that there is nothing wrong with homosexuals, just because someone is gay does not mean they are going to automatically fancy you or flirt with you, they are still just the same as you or I" Ron hung his head slightly but didn't reply.

"I heard that Zabini is bisexual and that he lures third years into his bed by taking advantage of their young minds," Ginny added to the serious discussion. "And apparently Malfoy is gay, I mean just look at him" the friends all turned to get a better view "what straight guy dresses like that and puts such effort into his hair?"

"What about Parkinson everyone knows they're an item so he obviously isn't gay" replied Harry "unless she's just a front because he doesn't want anyone to know, I bet that's it, typical Slytherins!"

Ron's eyes widened "Oh Merlin, keep me away from him, he might fancy me" he gulped loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him with disbelief.

"What did I just tell you Ron, do you not listen to a thing I say?"

Draco sat beside Pansy and stared moodily at his plate; Blaise's voice was already getting on his nerves and it was only breakfast time.

"So there I was cornered in a dark corridor by not one but two Hufflepuffs, I thought I was going to be attacked and given rabies for Merlin's sake, you know what they're like. Then they start walking slowly towards me and I am seriously regretting that the last thing I see before I die is two Hufflepuffs and then, would you believe it, the blonde one kisses me! And then before I know it the other one latches onto my neck and then I'm really panicking cos it would be just like Hufflepuffs to be secret vampires. So I push them both away and say "What the hell do you think you're doing?" and they just look at me all doe eyed and innocent so I grin at them and say "a classroom would be more appropriate ladies or even better a bedroom" and they exchanges glances and then drag me off to the Hufflepuff dormitories where they ravish me senseless and I wasn't complaining because when you get right down to it a mouths a mouth isn't it?"

The younger Slytherins stared in awe at Blaise and immediately began clamouring for another one of his escapades; Blaise grinned at them all, winked cockily at Pansy and started his next story. Draco buried his head in his arms in despair.

"Now you know what I'm like" Blaise began "I can't say no to a willing body and there are a lot of willing bodies out there, I could have any boy or girl I wanted." he shot another look at Pansy "Well the other week I got propositioned by this Ravenclaw boy, must've been in about sixth year. Said he'd heard about me and wanted me to help him clear up his confusion about his orientation, he'd read a lot of books he said but he rather thought that in this case a more hands-on experience would probably yield the best results. Who was I to say no in the face of Ravenclaw logic? So I led him into a nearby classroom and gave him the experience of a lifetime – I think it's fair to say he isn't confused anymore and that he can't complain I wasn't hands-on." Pansy started laughing at Blaise

"You are a sex maniac, you know that right, I can't believe the things you do sometimes. Do you remember when you came up to me-"

"I was very drunk"

"In second year-"

"I still maintain that I was drunk"

"And asked me if you could practise your-"

"I think we get the idea," shouted Theo.

"Awww Theo's jealous," teased Blaise

Theo scowled at him "Shut up Blaise, you're not funny or clever you're just as irritating as hell". Blaise stuck his tongue out at him childishly and Pansy giggled.

"Don't worry Blaise I think you're funny, Theo's just moody cos he can't get any" she smirked and Theo looked away scowling.

"If you're all quite finished being stupid, I'd rather like some coffee" Draco snapped, as if he fully expected to be obeyed, scowling at the younger Slytherins but when none of them seemed to notice he appealed to Pansy "Pansy, may I have your coffee?"

"Get your own" she scowled "It's only down the table and you do have legs."

"Hmpf" he huffed affronted. "I don't expect you to understand but I need my coffee in the morning so that I'm awake in lessons and don't fall behind Miss-know-it-all Granger because of lack of sleep or caffeine withdrawal symptoms. So be a good girlfriend and pass me your coffee, _now_, it's virtually a matter of my sanity or death don't you care?"

Pansy shook her head but gave in to the inevitable and slid her coffee over to him; Draco drained it in one go and then looked at her with wide eyes "more?" but Pansy wasn't paying attention.

"Those Gryffindor freaks and Loony are looking at you again Draco."

"Probably in awe of my perfection, I mean look at them, the weasel has absolutely no table manners – he's worse then you" Pansy glared but he carried on regardless "I can't believe Granger is going out with him I thought she was meant to have brains! And that scatty Ravenclaw whatever-her-name-is is just mad, that Ginny girl's not bad though…"

"Yeah" agreed Blaise "Nice tits, bit of a slut though really," Draco continued as if he hadn't been interrupted

"…and Potter, the golden boy, not that great now there is no evil for him to vanquish, I suppose he thinks all that quidditch practise will make him popular, well have I got news for him, the added muscle and suntan make no difference he is still a scrawny, little, rat." He narrowed his eyes sulkily at Potter's already turned back "I hope he gets skin cancer."

"Draco darling, you are much better looking then he is who could resist you?" Pansy comforted and snuggled up to him but he shrugged her off quickly.

"Of course I am was there ever any doubt?" he stood up abruptly and strolled arrogantly down the hall, snatching Theo's coffee from in front of him as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – Behind his back**

"Ron" Harry shook his friend gently, "Ron, come on wake up" there was no response except for another soft snore "look it's a SPIDER." Ron jerked awake with a yell, arms raised in a defensive posture.

"Arania Exumai!" he shouted, still half asleep. Harry shook his shoulder again and Ron looked up at him blearily "wha's happening?"

"We dozed off doing our potion essays, I only just got up myself, come on or we'll be late again."

"Snape'll kill us" Ron gulped sitting up quickly then he stilled. The two boys regarded each other in silence.

"No he won't, Snape will never give us another detention, never…" Harry's voice trailed off and his face went blank.

"That doesn't mean we can't get a detention" Ron replied in a light tone, he grabbed his books off his bed and started dragging Harry out the door, trying to distract him from any darker thoughts. "The new professor is an absolute stickler for the rules; he's like a male professor McGonagall with a sarcastic streak, doesn't give the Slytherins quite as many points as their old head of house though." This time Ron stopped talking as he became aware he'd returned to the very subject he'd been trying to avoid. He swore quietly to himself before talking again "Can you believe we've been back at Hogwarts for over a week already? It seems like we were only on the train yesterday seeing all the other's who'd returned for 8th year; good idea that actually, not that I'd ever admit it to Hermione but I'm glad she persuaded us to come back, I don't think I was ready to leave really. Don't think I ever will be. What am I going to do in my life once I leave?

Ron's comforting ramble slowly brought Harry back to the present and he answered his question gratefully. "Get a job?" Ron rolled his eyes, inwardly glad that Harry was acting normally again.

"You don't say mate, but what would I do? I quite like the idea of being an Auror but I dunno would I even be able to do that, that's what I worry about." Harry grinned at him

"Ron you'd be great at it and you know it, if that's what you want to do there's nothing stopping you. You could always cache in your reputation as one of the 'Golden Trio' if all else fails." Ron hit him, hard.

"That's Slytherin thinking, I wouldn't do that, I'd feel guilty forevermore"

"And that's Hufflepuff thinking for you; I'd say we're having a bit of an identity crisis, we're gonna be acting like Ravenclaws next and staking out the library!"

The two boys were laughing as they walked into the potions classroom.

Professor Drollborn interrupted the two laughing boys "As happy as you two may be at being in my presence, being late to my lesson is no laughing matter, do share the joke." Harry and Ron said nothing. "Just as I thought," he said when no answer was forthcoming "Give me your essays and sit down." The boys rooted around in their bags and then handed over their parchments, eyes firmly glued to the floor. There was a quiet much like the ones that happen right before a storm strikes and sure enough "Congratulations between you you've managed an 8 inch essay. Unfortunately for you I requested 12 inches each, this one even ends halfway through a sentence. They are messy, creased and the handwriting is the size I would expect from a seven year old." A pause for effect "So it is my pleasure to tell you that you will be redoing this essay in your own time and will be spending this evening after dinner with me down here, for as long as I deem necessary. That's all." They stared at him "Well what are you waiting for? Sit Down. Now."

Ron and Harry scuttled to their seats as quickly as they could, ears reddening from the sniggers and diminutive remarks of the Slytherins and the disapproving looks Hermione was sending them.

"One would think you would have learnt by now to do your essays on time and to the required length, you bring it on yourself you know" Hermione chided them at dinner.

"What have they done now?" inquired Ginny from Harry's side.

"Gone and got a detention with Professor Drollborn this evening for not doing their essays"

"Harry" Ginny moaned, "I swear we never get any quality time together what with all the detentions, essays and quidditch you do. You defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake surely you've got some free time?"

"You would think wouldn't you? However, they work all us eighth years like slaves. Just 'cause we missed a year doesn't mean we're going to fail our NEWTs. But don't worry Ginny I'm completely free tomorrow evening so we can spend some time together then." He smiled at her brightly.

"Just you and me" she winked at him then leaned in to give him a long kiss.

"Just you and me" he repeated softly back to her before returning to the kiss.

"Disgusting" came a drawling, aristocratic voice from behind them "That's not kissing its cannibalism, find a room, the rest of us don't want to see you devourer each other. " Laughter followed this announcement but Harry didn't even bother turning his head to look at Draco when he spoke.

"Shut up Malfoy, at least I don't have a certain Pug slobbering all over me, think of all the germs" he made a face of disgust before laughing, only turning his head to watch as Draco slammed out of the hall, not seeing Draco's hand move surreptitiously to touch his face just in case.

"Well that definitely ruined the moment," Ginny grumbled.

"He's an absolute tosser," Ron agreed "Harry we gotta go mate, we don't want to be late for our detention."

"Fine, see you tomorrow Ginny" he gave her another small kiss, which she quickly started to deepen but Ron pulled him away, and up from the table.

"Bloody Slytherins" Ron groaned "At the bottom of the bloody castle, where it's bloody cold."

"I thought things might be a bit different this year, especially Malfoy given what happened but he's still the same arrogant ice prince we all know and hate."

"Don't waste time thinking about him, he's not even worth that if he can't act like a compassionate person. All the Slytherins are the same if not worse."

"Do you think Malfoy misses Crabbe? I know he just treated him like a bodyguard but nobody can know a person that long and not care and he was also very close to Snape." Ron looked at him worriedly hoping he wasn't going to go into one of his withdrawn, sad moods over Malfoy of all people, he phrased his answer carefully.

"I imagine he does but I'm not going to waste my time worrying about his problems when I've got a whole lot more of my own. If Malfoy wanted to be my friend, he should have started that whole conversation on the train in first year with a pleased to meet you. He made his choices. We all did." Harry shook himself out of his melancholy

"Drollborn is pretty evil don't you think? He really got annoyed about us laughing; I think we should call him Trollborn, he's almost a replica of the troll we fought in first year."

"Yep, he and the Slytherins deserve each other." Harry smiled to himself recalling hundreds of conversations they'd had similar to this one. "You'd think this conversation would get old," They looked at each other grinning then said in unison "Naaaah as if."

"Slytherin bashing will never get old" Ron added, "how else would we amuse ourselves in detention?"

"Did you hear that?" Harry suddenly asked

"No what was it?"

"Heard something from the classroom we just passed" They turned back and stood outside the classroom door listening intently.

"There, did you hear that?" Ron nodded "sounded like a moan" he raised an eyebrow "someone's enjoying themselves." Ron blushed spectacularly.

"I don't' even want to know, it's bound to be a Slytherin and I don't think I could stomach a naked Parkinson."

"I bet you'd find Zabini more to your taste seeing as how you liked my lips so much at breakfast." Harry gave an exaggerated wink.

"Eww no, no, the images, must think girl, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" Ron chanted plaintively.

"God, Blaise" a voice cried out faintly from the classroom.

"Ooer" said Harry laughing faintly at Ron's face.

"I did not need to know that at all, now I _know_ it's Zabini in there the images are worse."

"I'm shocked that you even have images Ron," He teased. "On the plus side at least we know Parkinson isn't in there naked, Malfoy would dump her instantly if she cheated on him and she wouldn't risk that."

"He would probably kill Zabini." Ron added happily.

* * *

Pansy arched against the wall her eyes shut, gasping in pleasure, enjoying the feeling off the cold stone against her hot skin. Blaise pressed his lips back to her throat sucking gently once again before ghosting a trail down her neck to her breasts with the tip of his tongue; loving the sound of her soft gasps of pleasure. He slid his hand up from her stomach to her left breast, rubbing his hand in small, fast circles over her nipple until it was tight and sensitive then he flicked it with a finger eliciting an almost painful feeling of pleasure. He lowered his mouth to her other breast and bit down lightly.

"God, Blaise" Pansy cried out. He chuckled darkly sending vibrations across her skin before looking up and fixing her with a hot stare.

"Say my name again." He demanded.

"Blaise, Blaise, Blaise" she whispered urging him on, her hands tangling in his hair and pulling his head back down.

"Wait" she whispered again "I thought I heard someone in the corridor," he continued nuzzling her "What if it's Draco?" Blaise paused briefly to answer her.

"Relax gorgeous, you know what he's like about his 'beauty' sleep, once 10 pm comes you won't see him out of his room till breakfast." Pansy wasn't satisfied.

"But you don't know for su-…. mmm" Blaise's hand delved purposefully under her skirt and past her knickers cutting her off completely and stopping her ability to think. Moaning breathlessly, she pushed against his hand for more, and relaxed back against the wall.

* * *

Ron and Harry moved away from the classroom door and continued down the corridor in amicable silence.

"Have you heard the latest rumour about Zabini, Harry? He slipped a Ravenclaw boy a lust potion and gave him a hand job in a classroom, scarred the poor boy for life, won't ever be the same again and it's all true! Ginny said she heard it from the boy's best friend. Zabini should be locked up. I swear sometimes he's worse than Malfoy."

Harry looked at Ron in horror.

"My God that's disgusting; you can't do that type of thing to people. Its wrong- Zabini should be illegal."

"Just make sure that you never leave me alone in the same room as him mate."

The boys became lost in their own thoughts, contemplating the horror that was Blaise Zabini; they did not see the boy that was hurrying towards them with his head down until it was too late. The three boys collided heavily. Ron recovered first.

"What the hell Nott?" Nott regarded him with an apologetic look that could almost have been mistaken for real regret.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going but you obviously weren't either."

"Apology accepted" Harry replied quickly before Ron could even open his mouth with a retort. Theodore Nott looked slightly thankful that there wasn't going to be another Gryffindor vs. Slytherin fight and continued down the corridor hastily but he stopped suddenly and called back to them.

"You haven't seen Blaise by any chance?" Harry shot Ron a warning look but Ron ignored him and answered gleefully.

"As a matter of fact yes, although perhaps 'seeing' isn't the right word, he's in the classroom down there" he indicated with his head "if the loud moans are anything to go by." He gave an almost Slytherin smirk and turned back towards Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter warning: Het sex and language**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – Blackmail**

Theodore Nott hurried up from the dungeons; Draco had retreated to his private room and Pansy and Blaise were nowhere to be found. Theo was suspicious particularly after that display at breakfast; Blaise had openly winked at Pansy and she was obviously one of the 'willing bodies' he'd been referring to. It was a pity Draco hadn't been paying attention to the exchange, as he would have probably warned Blaise off in a manner sufficiently scary enough for him to obey.

No, mused Theo perhaps it was better this way. He would be Draco's avenging angel so to speak and turn it to his advantage in a way that would make any Slytherin proud. He just had to find them first. He stared down at his feet, deep in thought. Pansy would be his eventually but he wasn't going to go behind Draco's back to get what he wanted, that would be too risky and would mean sharing Pansy, which he would not do. It wasn't as if their relationship was very deep, Draco hardly touched her. It was convenient that was all and Pansy knew it just as much as Draco did. Why was she risking her reputation on Blaise? He didn't understand, not really.

Theo gasped as he collided with two people walking towards him, his thoughts scattering as he found himself on the floor. He looked up to see who it was and cursed his luck, Potter and his hot-tempered Weasley.

"What the hell Nott?" _The Weasley really was easily angered_ Theo thought to himself, he was truly sorry that he hasn't been looking where he was going, he couldn't afford to be distracted tonight. He tried his best to appease the angry boy but could not resist putting some of the blame on their shoulders. It was Slytherin instinct.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going but you obviously weren't either." The Weasley looked about ready to hit him but it was Harry who spoke up next, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Apology accepted." Theo hurried past them before the Weasley could do anything, he had wasted valuable time in that encounter and he had many places to search. He stopped, there was only a small chance but it was worth asking.

"You haven't seen Blaise by any chance?" A malicious grin spread across the Weasley's face as he answered and Harry flinched subconsciously.

"As a matter of fact yes, although perhaps 'seeing' isn't the right word, he's in the classroom down there" Theo glanced where he had indicated, "If the loud moans are anything to go by." Theo rolled his eyes inwardly at the almost Draco worthy smirk that the Weasley threw him, the git probably thought Blaise was cheating on _him_;Theo shuddered at the thought. He moved down the corridor to the door the Weasley had nodded towards and sure enough, he heard the moans he assumed were Pansy's.

_Pansy, Pansy, Pansy_ he admonished her silently _will you never learn?_ _A silencing spell makes all the difference, there's probably not even a locking spell on the door._ He tested the handle, it moved quietly and easily, _and you call yourself a Slytherin_, he taunted Blaise in his head as he peeked round the door. He froze at the sight in front of him. Pansy was pinned against the stone wall topless, her nipples stiff and taunt, her boobs bobbing up and down as she bucked wildly against Blaise's skilful hand. A light sheen of sweat layered her skin and reflected the warm light of the candles dotted along the walls. Theo was torn between disgust and lust; the sight of Pansy writhing with abandon against the wall sent all his blood to his groin and made his hand twitch with need. But it was Blaise who was making her cheeks flush and her breath race and the thought of Blaise touching her _there _repulsed him in equal measure. He was torn, not sure whether to stay or go, on the one hand this was about as compromising as it could get but on the other hand, his few morals were screaming at him that it was wrong for him to watch this.

Pansy's heart raced and her blood hummed wildly in her veins, her whole being concentrated on the feel of Blaise's fingers as he plunged into her again and again. The rough movement building friction and pleasure, she knew it would not be long before she peaked and then it would be Blaise's turn. She increased her movement, impaling herself forcefully, trying to get him as far into her as she could. She could feel his satisfaction rolling off him in waves and then he pushed up one final time and crooked his fingers. Pansy came violently her eyes flying open, her breath rasping harshly, she gasped "Theo".

Theo's Slytherin side won out. He stayed. Watching silently as Pansy's movements grew more pronounced. Her orgasm was obvious to him, her breathing quickened and her eyes flew open. They locked gazes and her eyes widened slightly in realisation "Theo" she gasped. It was the hottest thing he had ever heard. _Blaise is gonna be pissed_ he thought smugly.

Blaise looked up at Pansy's face as he moved his hand in the well known motions, she was pretty he admitted to himself but nothing special apart from the fact that she was Draco's girlfriend and therefore forbidden to him. The adrenalin that came with this risk he was taking was the only reason he'd kept with her for so long, that and her skilful mouth. However, he was getting tired of her, he preferred boys overall anyway and he was getting more paranoid every time they met. Draco would not remain unaware for long; it was only a matter of time before someone caught them and then Draco would exert his authority and Blaise would be ignored by his house until Draco saw fit to rescind his orders. It was only a matter of time.

_Time to end this then_, he thought to himself. This would have to be their last personal encounter. Pansy wouldn't take it well, she thought he actually cared about her but then she was desperate enough from Draco's constant cold shoulders and closed bed that she would believe anyone cared, and they were friends after all. Blaise plunged his fingers inside her once more and when they were as far in as they could be he crooked them quickly, knowing it would send her over the edge and it did. She pulsed around him and he permitted himself a smile of satisfaction for a job well done. "Theo". Anger flooded through him and he jerked his hand out of her sharply, he couldn't believe his ears. She had come calling the name of Theodore Nott not his! It was unbelievable and unforgivable but a large part of him was happy, now he had a reason for breaking up with her. She wasn't getting off lightly though.

"What the fuck? What the bloody fuck did you just say? 'Cause I haven't got a hearing problem and that didn't sound like my name. After what I just did for you, you have the nerve to call out Theodore's name?"

"Blaise listen to me-"

"Shut up"

"Look behind you" She glared over his shoulder at Theo daring him to go back out the door. But Theo had no intention of going anywhere, this was as good as it was going to get. Blaise slowly turned around, wiping his hand on his cloak and his eyes widened in shock as he saw who was behind him.

Theo watched Blaise's face intently, taking note of the emotions that passed across it: Shock, anger, fear. Theo was relieved, he knew his plan couldn't go wrong because in the end, Blaise was afraid and that meant Theo had power over him and that meant Theo had won. He let the silence stretch on, enjoying the tension he had created and only he could resolve. Then he grinned widely.

"I knew it, who could ever resist Blaise?" Pansy opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Stronger women have fallen for him before and men for that matter, I don't blame you Pansy and I wouldn't ordinarily care you realise, but I do have to tell Draco. He's my friend after all and I'm sure he'll be very disappointed" he paused "in both of you." He sighed dramatically "Oh Blaise, if it had been any other girl I would have turned a blind eye. But this… well I wouldn't be a Slytherin if I didn't make the most of the opportunities that present themselves to me, you understand of course."

"You don't have to do this you know, it was a one off and Draco would never believe you over his best friend and girlfriend."

"One off, sure, just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there." Theo lied confidently, knowing they would never be able to prove otherwise.

"You're disgusting" Blaise snarled "but I stand by what I said before Draco would never believe you over us and I always have an alibi."

"And Draco always has Veritaserum and my memories, he might doubt me more than you but he would never let an accusation like this go unchecked." Theo watched the look of defeat cross Blaise's face and the terrified expression Pansy was wearing. Yes, there was no doubt, he had won and they knew it, now it was time for the blackmail.

"What do you want from me?" Blaise spat angrily.

"I think it's about time you lived up to your words; what was it you said this morning, oh yes I remember I could have any boy or girl I wanted. But the thing is I don't believe you, you have had plenty of girls but I've never seen you with your latest male contest. I don't even think your interested in guys it's just another of your ploys to get more attention and respect and its just sad."

"I could have any guy I wanted and I do want regularly, what the hell do you know about what I do and with whom?" Blaise was frustrated, he did not see where this conversation was going and surely Theo wanted something in return for his silence.

Nott shook his head slowly and said sadly.

"Poor, poor Blaise can't admit to his own lies but don't worry I forgive you." Now Blaise was angry again and his pride was injured.

"What do you not get, I AM NOT LYING, I could get any boy in this school and you know it!"

"Harry Potter"

"What?" Blaise was stunned.

"Harry Potter, he's a boy, get him"

"Potter? You are joking?"

"If you pursue Potter and snog him I'll believe you, in fact I'll even forget to mention this little incident to Draco if you do it convincingly, as if you're really interested."

"Why Potter?" The gears in Blaise's brain where whirring and he still didn't understand why Theo had chosen this particular person.

"Entertainment value, he's as straight as it gets and I don't think you have any chance of succeeding. You make a fool of yourself and in the end, I still get to watch Draco hex you to death. So yes or no? It's your choice."

"Fine" Blaise smiled, Theo had given him the perfect way out of his relationship with Pansy and Blaise was certain he would not fail. "Its not like it will be hard, Potter is very easy on the eyes after all, in fact I think I'm going to enjoy this." As he stood there accepting Theo's 'challenge', Blaise realised he _was_ telling the truth; he was going to enjoy this. A lot.

* * *

**PS Does anybody think the rating for this could be T cos this is as graphic as its gonna get probs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my beta: WickedTorchwoodFan**

* * *

**Chapter Warning: Innuendo**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – Why?**

Theo watched smugly as Blaise marched out the room; in a way that had been too easy for his liking, he had rather wanted Blaise to ask for somebody else and then have the pleasure of denying him. _Oh we_ll he thought to himself _that's one more person out of the way, only Draco left now and Pansy will do all the hard work in that area for me. _Theo turned back towards Pansy and smiled benevolently as she scrambled to put on her top, she looked worried but still managed to school her voice into nonchalance.

"What about me? What do I have to do?"

"That's what I like about you Pansy" he smiled fondly "straight to the point, no protesting, no begging, only doing what's necessary to keep your nose clean. Very Slytherin of you, very unlike Blaise. That's the only thing I'm slightly confused about – Blaise, you have Draco who is still 'Prince of Slytherin' despite the events of the war. I can't believe you're just doing it for the thrill, that wouldn't be enough for you."

"You know me that well do you? You hardly even talk to me. Or anybody for that matter, what the hell would you know about what I would or wouldn't do? Why do you even care?" Theo shrugged slowly.

"I don't care but just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I can't listen and see - I wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing. So tell me. Why? Think of it as half of your debt paid towards my continued silence." Theo waited patiently as Pansy struggled with herself, of course, he knew why she did it but he needed confirmation. A confession he could work with to plant the seeds of doubt in her mind so that when she eventually fell apart he could pick up the pieces. It wasn't mean despite what many people would think if they ever knew; he was just going to make sure she faced up to the truth of her life because that was the right thing to do - and the best way of getting what he wanted. A win-win situation so to speak, at least eventually. Theo continued to wait until he saw her shoulders stiffen slightly and then he knew she'd decided.

"Fine. But this counts for more than half."

"Sure and once you tell me all you'll owe me is one small favour in the future and you have my silence forever." Pansy narrowed her eyes at him and then nodded her head slightly.

"And you can't use anything I'm about to tell you as future blackmail. Swear it."

"I swear on Salazar Slytherin that what you tell me I will never repeat to anyone with malicious intent."

"That will do I suppose" It was all she would get out of him and she knew it so she continued with her explanation. "I'm sure you've noticed how Draco is with me in public, he hardly touches me except when it's necessary to keep up his appearances. Well it's the same in private except he doesn't even touch me; oh he gives me preferential treatment over the other girls and I'm not complaining about that but it's all a charade. He's with me because everyone expects him to be with me and me with him, he doesn't care for me in that way I don't even think he finds me attractive. I couldn't live like that, how could anybody, I'm sure he has other girls apart from me so why can't I be with Blaise who cares for me and wants me? Why did you have to ruin everything?" Theo felt bad for a moment but only briefly, he was acting for the greater good after all and while Blaise may have wanted her he certainly didn't care for her in that way.

"I'm sure Blaise did want you but I'm equally sure that that's past tense and you must realise that he doesn't really care about you anymore than the next great shag he'll get. Which I'm sure won't be Harry Potter by the way." Pansy looked pitiful as she stared at him in realisation of what, deep down, she had already known.

"You wanker, that isn't true, it isn't, he told me himself that he…."

"That he what?"

"That he _wanted_ me. Oh God. He never really cared and I knew; I knew he didn't but what he was offering was so much better than Draco that I didn't think I cared. But I do care; I want somebody to care for me." Pansy's agonised whisper trailed off and she shook silently, staring blankly into the distance. Theo was shocked; he hadn't expected such an emotional outburst, such a heart-wrenching confession of vulnerability. It was so much better than he had could have ever wanted; Pansy was opening up to him and it was all he could do not to kiss her better and tell her that someone cared, he cared but she was still with Draco and that would make him no better than Blaise. He settled for a hug. Stepped forward softly and wrapped his arms gently around her neck, happy as he felt her relax minutely against him. He held her briefly for the first time in his life and then let her go.

"You still owe me a favour." He said to her quietly as he walked away towards the door and left her alone with her misery.

Breakfast was a quiet affair by Hogwarts standards; it was the second week of term so people were starting to slip into the routine of homework and lessons whilst forgetting the freedom and excitement of their summer holidays. The lack of chatter was particularly noticeable at the Slytherin table where for once Blaise was not regaling tales of his recent misdemeanours but was in fact staring vacantly at his empty plate, his hand wrapped loosely around a glass of Pumpkin juice.

Blaise was thinking. Not one of his more frequent past times but the situation warranted it. He was keeping a subtle lookout on the Gryffindor table in case Potter decided to show up on time for breakfast for once but really he was focusing on his master plan or rather what to call his plan. '_The Potter seduction' hmmm, no that sounds too serious, I know G.P.I.B. – get Potter in bed. I like it! But… do I really want to shag Potter? Theo only said I had to snog him. Ha, got it! It's perfect! Now all I need is Harry Potter._

Draco was also unusually quiet his demands for coffee unusually reserved and almost polite. This was worrying for Pansy as she didn't trust Nott as far as she could throw him and she probably couldn't have even managed to lift him off his feet. It would not surprise her if Draco was plotting her punishment at this moment.

"Draco? Draco darling? Are you feeling okay?" Draco blinked at her, for a moment looking almost innocent but then his regular morning frown graced his face and Pansy relaxed.

"How nice of you to care Pansy darling_, _perhaps if _someone_ hadn't put milk in my coffee I would be okay, as it is I may be sick. I blame everything on you."

Pansy regarded him in silence, trying to work out what type of mood he was in, he was either truly annoyed at her or else acting the spoiled brat to wind her up. His mouth quirked slightly in a way that was barely noticeable if you hadn't grown up with him for seven years.

"But really, I do need more coffee, the house elves are rubbish at table service, you'd think they'd know to keep the coffee pot filled, in the mornings especially. I shall complain to somebody. It's all Grangers fault; something should really be done about that girl, permanently." Draco gave an evil grin that would've chilled most people to the bones but Pansy knew he was still just joking around something that he would never have done before the war.

"I agree, something should really be done about her, she needs to get laid."

"Pansy! I didn't know you swung that way. May I watch?" Pansy shoved him so that he nearly fell off the bench but she didn't make any other move towards him.

Last night had made her think deeply about what she wanted and what she wanted was Draco as her best friend again not her boyfriend. He obviously wasn't interested in her that way and since the war he'd mellowed towards his housemates, he still acted like an right prick towards the other houses but around Slytherins, especially the 8th years he wasn't bad company, she would go so far as to say funny once you adjusted to his sense of humour. It seemed that nowadays he was perfectly happy to mock his own arrogance by exaggerating his old ways subtly and to often-hilarious results. Anybody who knew him well could see he was a different person and Pansy wanted to improve the friendship they'd enjoyed before their on-again-off-again relationship had started at the end of third year. But she couldn't just break up with him; she would have to make him realise that they were better as friends or get him interested in someone else so that he became preoccupied and didn't pay attention to her. That would be grounds for a break up, she had done it before after all.

"Draco Malfoy, I resent that sort of comment, you should know better after all." Draco wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully causing a passing Hufflepuff to trip over her own feet in surprise and drop her plate of waffles and cream down Blaise's back. Blaise's head jerked in confused surprise and he reached a hand round to feel his back before letting out a stream of swearwords that made the Hufflepuff responsible cower in terror. Pansy and Draco looked between Blaise and the Hufflepuff and then back at each other; Draco raised an eyebrow in fake disdain and then they collapsed against each other in hysterics, needing only quick glances at a very putout Blaise to get them started off again. The creamy, waffley mess had at this point puddled beside Blaise's bum and Draco couldn't resist himself.

"I know everyone creams their pants at some point Blaise but this is going a bit far don't you think?" Draco's face was set in a perfect imitation of lofty disgust and Pansy couldn't help but chime in.

"He waffles on too much, that's his problem and then it's too late – the deeds done. Leads to a lot of sticky situations." Pansy and Draco cracked up again. Blaise stood up stiffly, glaring at them.

"You look like a pair of cats that've got the cream. Well it's not funny these were my favourite robes!"

Draco and Pansy exchanged disbelieving looks at Blaise's choice of words; he was obviously not getting wiser with age.

"Blaise" Draco drawled loudly after his disappearing back "I rather think that the only person who got the cream was you, now go be a good kitty and lick yourself clean."

Blaise snarled audibly but continued his furious march back towards the Slytherin dorms. He was very angry, very, very angry. Angry enough to rush straight into Harry Potter as he hurried towards the dining hall.

"Crap I'm sorry; I seem to be doing this a lot lately" the Gryffindor exclaimed disentangling his arms from around Blaise's back where he'd grabbed for support. Blaise's bad mood dissipated almost instantly, his mind going into overdrive at his good luck.

"Hugging boys? No need to apologise, I'm flattered." Harry looked at him in horror as it dawned on him just who he'd had his arms around.

"Er, I mean, what?" _What a glorious shade of red _Blaise thought to himself and he smiled wolfishly.

"It's not everyday I get a hug from the hero of the wizarding world and such a handsome one at that. You must know my arms are always open to you." Blaise opened his arms to Harry and Harry backed away quickly before sidestepping him and moving speedily towards the hall doors.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary" he called back over his shoulder he glanced down at his hands and then back at Blaise "By the way, I think you've got something on your back, you might want to get rid of it."

Blaise stared after him then cursed. He'd forgotten about _the incident_ in his excitement over bumping into Potter, the 'wooing of Potter' as he liked to call it was not getting off to a good start. However, he was sure that Potter would just need some time to adjust to the idea that Blaise, a boy liked him before he came gratefully into his welcoming arms. Yes, it was all a matter of time and some well-directed compliments and hints. Blaise knew he looked good and so did everyone else whether they were willing to admit it or not; he would just have to make sure Potter started taking him seriously and voila! Perhaps he should start calling him Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, but better late then never**

**Also, if you have any requests for things you want to see happening in later chapters now would be a good time to review and tell me or you could just tell me whats wrong with it so far.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta: WickedTorchwoodFan**

* * *

**Chapter Warning: Inappropriate behaviour with a spoon**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – The wooing of Harry Potter**

For the rest of the day Blaise alternated between sulking and scheming. He driftedthrough his lessons with lucky guesswork and the help of various other Slytherin's notes but he resolutely ignored any of Pansy or Draco's attempts at conversation. He was still annoyed at them for breakfast and he definitely wasn't going to let them get away with calling him Kitty in front of the whole school. Not to mention the many cracks at the state of his favourite robes; as it were they might even have to be taken to a _muggle _dry cleanersbecause as much as he hated to admit it cleaning spells just were not as good as the muggle ways. _Best that Mother doesn't find out though, perhaps one of the Hogwarts house elves could be persuaded…_ Blaise frowned, curtailing the ramblings his mind was so prone to – to think he had been distracted from his planning and by muggles no less! He dragged his thoughts back to Harry.

It would soon be dinnertime and that meant it was time for scene 1, hopefully the first great act of many; Blaise's mouth turned upwards slightly as he contemplated the masterpiece that was to come. He strolled languidly towards the great oak doors of the hall and, observing discreetly that Harry was already seated amongst his friends, positioned himself directly in the Chosen One's line of sight before filling his plate with the least messy food he could reach.

It was all part of his plan, a plan that was going to be effective in its simplicity. He assumed through his, admittedly infrequent, interactions with the boy that Harry was a straightforward and direct person so he'd decided that his plan would be equally so.

There were only three stages. Stage one: present himself in the best possible light, Stage two: get Harry's attention and Stage three: keep getting Harry's attention. Back-up plan? Blaise was confident enough to think he didn't need one.

Blaise took a small sip of pumpkin soup, tilting the spoon just enough for it to enter his mouth without dribbling or splashing off the spoon. _It's all about appearances _he told himself _nobody is going to be interested in a messy eater with the exception of Granger, but then I suppose she can be excused - who else would have her? _Blaise turned his attention to the Weasley and shuddered visibly. The redhead was eating in a way that was about as far away as one could get from Blaise's perfect table manners and Blaise quickly averted his eyes to a more appealing subject lest the Weasley's dinner habits be catching.

_Harry Potter, much better _Blaise sighed to himself and leaned his head on his hand, once again thanking his lucky stars that Theo had picked him, for ordinary Harry Potter had well and truly grown up into something that could only be described as extraordinary. _Being the saviour of the wizarding world would make anybody extraordinary _Blaise mused to himself _but not everybody would have that confident, carefree charisma and then there's his appearance. He has that dark, moody, handsome look now and coupled with his tanned, quidditch-toned body its enough to drive anybody wild..._Blaise happily drifted off into dreamland.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Blaise back to reality. He snapped his head around quickly and was confronted with the 'I am not amused now feck off' face of Draco Malfoy and the slightly disbelieving face of Pansy Parkinson. Blaise raised an eyebrow questioningly and Draco quickly enlightened him.

"That's my seat"

"Since when? At lunch you were sitting at virtually the other end of the table." Draco smirked.

"Just move, Kitty" Blaise's nostrils flared, a sure sign of his annoyance and Pansy spoke quickly.

"Just move down two seats Blaise, it's not like you were eating, you were just staring dreamily across the hall." Blaise's dark skin showed a slight flush but he did not move. Draco turned slightly towards Pansy in amusement but his ghost of a grin faded as he looked back at Blaise and then across the hall.

"Potter? Really Blaise. Falling for his new-found charm like all the rest of them?" Draco gestured towards the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, his well-known sneer of distaste firmly in place. Blaise smirked inwardly and responded.

"So you admit he does have charm then? And what's it to you if I am falling for him? For once even the Hufflepuffs have better taste then you. You're letting your obsessive hatred cloud your judgement." Draco's sneer increased.

"I know you find this hard to understand Blaise but I don't find boys attractive and my hatred is not obsessive - it is well deserved."

Draco moved away from Pansy's side and in an almost exact replica of the previous morning and stalked angrily out of the hall. His mind was filled with an angry buzzing cloud of anger and it was all Blaise Zabini's fault. _How dare he talk to me like that! He's meant to be my friend so why wouldn't he just MOVE and to think he has the audacity to say that I have worse taste than a Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake! And I do _**_not_**_ think that Potter has charm how could he even suggest such a ridiculous, stupid, pathetic idea and for that matter how could he himself think it? _"For the love of God what is the world's obsession with the idiot..." he searched for a suitable word but failed "…thing that calls himself Potter?"

Draco eyes widened as his voice rang loudly down the corridor and after glancing around to make sure no one had heard him, he hurried on. It was a good thing that Blaise hadn't continued wanting to know why he should move seats though; Draco didn't think he would have appreciated knowing it was just so that Draco would be one of the first people Potter would see if and when he looked up. In lieu of the recent argument, Blaise would definitely have taken it the wrong way, he would not understand what Draco so clearly saw - that Potter got that special, infuriated look on his face just by _seeing_ Draco, or at least Draco hoped he did.

Back in the great hall Pansy stood staring at the doors Draco had stormed out of and shook her head; he really was such an exhibitionist but she could never tell whether he did it on purpose or whether it was just because he had a volatile personality. Smiling vaguely to herself she made to sit next to Blaise but catching sight of Theo further down the table she stopped herself and moved to a space next to Daphne Greengrass, _better not to tempt fate_ she sighed to herself.

Blaise returned to his rapidly cooling food, bringing another spoonful of soup to his mouth, he wrinkled his nose but drank it down regardless of the temperature; after all, in this meal the food was just a front. A movement caught his eye and he realised that Harry was looking across at him; pretending not to have noticed Blaise raised the spoon back to his mouth and closing his eyes ran his tongue slowly across the back of it, as if he was licking off the last droplets of the most delicious soup in the world. Then he gracefully slid the whole head of the spoon into his mouth before proceeding to draw it out slowly through his half-closed lips. He bit his full bottom lip gently,

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth parted in an unwitting response, they locked eyes but just as quickly Harry turned away, focusing all his attentions on his girlfriend sitting next to him.

* * *

Harry could feel a faint flush painting his cheeks but he ignored it knowing nobody would realise its source, however just the thought of that spoon in Blaise's hand was enough to cause more blood to rush to his face.

"Are you gonna eat that soup Harry? Or are just playing with your spoon?" Harry's eyes widened comically and his blush intensified at Hermione's words. He looked down at the spoon in his hand in horror and dropped it with a splash into his bowl.

"Watch it mate!" Ron exclaimed, "That almost got my eye" Harry shrugged.

"Sorry, the soup isn't agreeing with me." He pushed the bowl away trying in vain to give his thoughts the same treatment but, and how he hated to admit it, the almost erotic scene was on a loop in his brain. _What is wrong with me? _He did not understand why it was having such an effect on him but it didn't stop him from attempting to rationalise his reaction. _It was just a freak reaction, that's all, close proximity to Ginny and all that. I could see her as I was looking at him so my mind probably combined her image and his actions. Yeah that actually sounds plausible and rather clever, Hermione would be proud. Blaise didn't even know I was watching anyway, he probably always eats as if he's making love to the cutlery. Oh Merlin, get out of my head you stupid spoon. Hmm that last sentence sounded loud. _He looked up from the table in front of him and winced as he saw the worried and amused stares of his friends; the only person not focused on him was Ron who seemed to be in the process of choking on a sausage. He was steadily turning blue and Harry thought that perhaps he should say something before it was too late.

"Erm Ron? You want me to pat your back?"

"Gah." Harry appealed to Hermione.

"That was a yes right?" But Hermione had suddenly realised the gravity of the situation and already had Ron halfway down the hall, for once in her life uncaring about the younger years.

"Get of my way squirts or I'll hex you and you'll have to join us on our trip to Madam Pomfreys." All round the hall students gasped in shock at her harsh words and at the Slytherin table Blaise allowed himself a small smile. _Well, well Granger, I didn't know you had it in you and just for that I hope the Weasley doesn't die, although it would be a rather fitting end for him._

Back at the Gryffindor table Harry, having got over his shock, was scrambling to get up and go after them but Ginny's soft voice stopped him.

"Leave them, he'll be fine, Pomfrey is a miracle worker and Hermione is probably going to start berating him as soon as the blue fades from his face which is not a good thing to be anywhere near." Harry sat back down quickly at the truth in her words; he might lose the will to live if he had to endure another one of their arguments. Ron and Hermione's relationship was so different to his and Ginny's; he couldn't imagine having an argument with Ginny, if they had a disagreement one of them would back down almost immediately. He supposed this might be because Ginny was in the year below so they didn't spend as much time together and therefore there was less chance of them annoying each other.

"Hey Harry, you're not busy tonight are you?" Ginny's shy grin quickly turned into wide smile as Harry put his arm around her waist, pressed a kiss into her hair and whispered into her ear.

"Course not Gin, it's Friday evening and I'm all yours, what were you thinking about doing?" Ginny giggled softly and turned her head so their lips met.

"Let's go to the room of requirement."

* * *

Blaise narrowed his eyes at the happy couple. Had his little show not meant anything to Harry? He watched grimly as they got up together arm-in-arm and made their way out of the hall, making a snap decision he walked speedily after them, catching up to them a few metres past the hall doors.

"Harry." The couple turned around and eyed him warily. "You saw how good I was with a spoon, imagine how much better I could be with you, think about it." He winked at Harry before walking calmly past them as if he hadn't spoken his previous words.

"Harry?" Blaise heard Ginny's confused voice behind him "Why was he talking about spoons to you? Has this got anything to do with what you mumbled about spoons during dinner, you did seem awfully distracted."

As Blaise started down the steps to the dungeon he allowed himself a smile of satisfaction, the spoon act must have affected Harry more than he had realised and looking back on it, Harry had seemed slightly flustered. _Yes, _Blaise thought to himself happily_ Harry had definitely been a bit pinker then usual. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Please r&r for my peace of mind :p**

**not beta'd yet**

**No chapter warnings methinks**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – Confessions**

Harry lay staring up at the star-speckled sky of the room of requirement; his left arm slowly turning numb beneath the weight of Ginny's sleeping body. His fingers subconsciously trailed through her hair and over her skin as he worried. He couldn't get Zabini and his obvious suggestion out of his mind and he was equally torn between confusion and disgust. He recalled his earlier conversation with Ginny and his anger rose slightly, she had been very persistent with her questioning and he couldn't exactly deny what Zabini had said because he had pretty much just gone out and said he wanted Harry. Well not straight out, perhaps he was being a bit paranoid about that but Zabini's tone of voice had left nothing to the imagination. It had been pure sex and wicked intentions and Ginny had definitely picked up on it and hadn't been happy. Harry had lied outright and said he had no idea why Zabini and been talking about spoons to which Ginny had given him the disappointed look. The one that said she knew he was lying but wasn't going to press it for the good of their continuing happy relationship. She'd given him the benefit of the doubt but Harry knew she would be very angry if she saw anything remotely incriminating between him and Zabini.

What he didn't understand was why Ginny wouldn't believe him; especially when the interaction had been completely one-sided. He had never spoken or acted towards Blaise in a way that could even be seen as friendly let alone sexual for God's sake. How could she even contemplate that he would like boys and that there was something going on with Zabini? Oh she'd backed down when he started getting angry and covered him in kisses and he'd let her but he'd seen the doubt still showing in her face and it hurt. His fingers clenched reflexively on her shoulder and she moaned in her sleep, shrugging him off.

Harry sighed as he watched her sleepy struggles; he grabbed his wand from under his pillow and accioed a quill and parchment. He played gently with the feather as he debated what to write; his automatic response was to write an apology but he scribbled it out because just looking at the words made him angry– he had nothing to apologise about. In the end he wrote a quick sentence saying he could not sleep and had gone back to his dorm, he didn't bother with any kisses. Quickly pulling on his jeans and shirt, he made his way back through the dark corridors to the Gryffindor tower.

With a mumbled 'Gryffindor rules' to the fat lady he stumbled noisily into the common room and up the stairs to the room he shared with Ron, the only other returning male Gryffindor. He stealthy stripped off to his boxers before flopping gratefully, face first onto his bed.

"Harry" an annoyed voice whispered across the room and a Lumos spell showed Ron sitting up in his bed. "You made enough noise to wake the dead, what the hell sort of time do you call this?" He cast a quick Tempus charm, "It's bloody two in the morning, what have you been doing?" There was an expectant silence before Harry plucked up the courage to speak.

"With Ginny"

"Oh"

"We weren't doing anything, just kissing and stuff" Harry looked anxiously into Ron's stony face and was completely surprised it morphed into a rueful grin.

"Harry it's fine she's 18, she can make her own decisions and I'd rather I knew what she was doing then for her to sneak around behind my back, I trust you more than I trust her" Harry was amazed at how out of character his friend was being.

"Thanks but whenever we're at breakfast or wherever you always make such a big deal about this sort of thing." Ron made a face and smiled wryly.

"I have a public image to maintain and heaven forbid that I actually get on with my own sister. I've been through too much; we both have, to be bothered about things like this. I guess I've grown up at last, I'm pretty sure I can actually hold a meaningful conversation now." Ron gave another self-depreciating grin and Harry looked at him earnestly.

"I know I'm the same and so is Hermione although the difference isn't all that obvious."

He took a deep breath, rolled onto his back and stated quietly "You know I could really use that meaningful conversation right now." Ron looked at him in a slightly alarmed fashion.

"Uh okay then, what did you want to talk about?" Harry sighed slowly before replying.

"It's about Ginny…and Zabini" Ron's mouth dropped open comically and he spluttered for a suitable reply.

"Ginny and Zabini? You can't be serious, I'm sure it's not what you think it is, she wouldn't do that. Would she?" Harry shook his head fervently.

"No, no, not Ginny and Zabini, me and Zabini" Ron turned pale and he shuffled backwards, balancing precariously on the edge of his bed. Harry raised his hands in a placating manner and leaned towards Ron.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, that's not what I meant"

"I should bloody well hope not mate" Ron replied, quickly regaining his natural pallor.

"Shut up a minute you idiot and listen" he chucked a pillow in Ron's general direction. "I thought you said you could hold a meaningful conversation."

"I wasn't aware that anything concerning Zabini could be meaningful, unless he's decided to become the next dark lord. Actually no, not even that." Harry threw his other pillow.

"Ginny thinks I _like_ Zabini and it's entirely his fault. For the record I do not like him in any way - it's completely stupid but Ginny doesn't believe me. Why? I thought we were meant to trust each other." Ron regarded him solemnly but it wasn't long before his laughter broke through.

"She thinks you like Zabini? Why on earth would she think that?" He gasped out.

"Because of what Zabini said, I think he actually does like me or at least he wants me" Ron's laughter trailed off as he heard Harry's miserable tone of voice. "At dinner he was licking his spoon and then when I was walking out of dinner with Ginny he came up to me and said something like 'you saw what I did with the spoon, think about what I could do to you' and in this really suggestive voice. Ginny didn't know what he was talking about but I must have flushed and the tone of his voice was unmistakeable so now she thinks there's something going on between us. And he winked at me and she definitely saw that." Ron shook his head slowly.

"That's just weird mate" Harry rolled his eyes. "Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin and sort-of friend to Malfoy wants to give you a-" Harry launched himself across the beds and slapped his hand across Ron's open mouth.

"Don't say another word; I do not care about what Zabini wants to do to me. It's never going to happen. I want to know what you think I should do about Ginny." Ron pushed Harry off him and looked at the now cross-legged boy thoughtfully.

"Did she ask you about Zabini?"

"Yes and I told her the truth, that there was nothing going on and she backed down but I could tell she was only doing it to keep the peace between us. We never argue," he spoke bitterly "Well perhaps we should because we hardly talk to each other, we don't really know each other like you and Hermione do. You two are always arguing about one thing or another but you know each other's limits and each other's views. We just don't have that and I don't know what to do about it."

"You want to argue? Trust me it's not that great. Look, you and Ginny are fine, she's loved you forever and you're one of the nicest people she could be with. It's just a rough patch and Zabini's not helping the situation; you hardly saw her last year and then the summer was manic. You've only been together properly for a couple of weeks, give it time." Harry collapsed onto his back beside Ron.

"Exactly, a year, it's a long time, long enough for people to change and grow up, I'm not sure what I want anymore. I'm not sure if it's her."

"Well work out what you want and quickly, you may be my best friend but she's my sister, don't mess her around." He pushed Harry off his bed and cancelled his Lumos spell "and for God's sake do not encourage Zabini in any way." Harry snorted quietly from his bed.

"As if I would. Thanks for the talk Ron, goodnight or is it good-morning?" Ron's curtains swished shut angrily around his bed.

"Morning you knob so let me sleep"

* * *

"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I've got a beautiful feeeeeeeeeeeeling…"

Harry and Ron exchanged bemused glances as they trailed behind the warbling Hermione; unlike them she had woken up bright-eyed, in a happy mood and had decided that the walk to Hogwarts required musical accompaniment in the form of muggle musical songs. It was all very suspicious behaviour. "Hurry up slow coaches else the best tables will be gone" she called back over her shoulder "If you two had got up before 11am we could've done all our work and be there already"

"What's the rush, it's hot and there are always seats, it's not like it's a Hogsmeade weekend," Ron moaned.

"Stop whining and sing with me, it's a lovely autumn afternoon and we're not in school" This time the glances the boys shared were ones of alarm.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ron queried tentatively "You just seemed happy to not be in Hogwarts studying, that's not normal for you" Hermione walked back to him and slid an arm round his waist.

"I'm just happy to be with you and you too Harry, just us three like the old days. Where is Ginny though I thought she would want to be with you?"

"She has prefect duties back at Hogwarts else she would be."

"Oh that's a shame" she said glibly and started skipping along. Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"You are such a liar Hermione, you're just happy because of that new potions book that's just come out, what was it called? Purple power potions or something?"

"Harry! It's called Powerful positive potions, the third edition." She cringed slightly as she realised she had confirmed his accusation. "Fine, I'm happy because the new potions book is out but I still like being with you lot." Ron disentangled his arm from her grasp.

"Course you do but not as much as the book" he placed a kiss on her cheek, "crazy bookworm."

Eventually, many muggle songs later, they found themselves outside the Hogshead and pushing open the door they stepped into the cool interior and made their way towards their favourite table.

"Great, there are Slytherins at our table, the losers," Ron muttered angrily "typical".

"I told you, you should've woken up earlier and then they wouldn't have been there, it's your own fault" Hermione admonished him.

"I'm gonna go tell them to move" Ron replied stubbornly.

"No you're not. Ronald Weasley! Get back here right now, I will not have you getting into a fight, you've managed to keep out of trouble so far this term and I do not want to be banned from this establishment." Hermione whispered furiously. Ron heard the dangerous tone in her voice and turned back reluctantly.

"Fine, I suppose we can sit at the bar, at least we can keep an eye on them from there"

"If you must" was her sarcastic reply "but I really think they've grown up since 6th year unlike some people" Ron stuck his tongue out childishly and stomped to the bar, Harry and Hermione trailing quietly in his wake.

* * *

Draco watched Blaise's eyes flick towards the door as it opened and raised an enquiring eyebrow when he saw his suddenly animated expression.

"Nobody interesting" Blaise answered blandly. Draco didn't bother turning to look despite Blaise's obvious lie, it would probably just be some pretty local girl or boy and none of them would be worth the effort of turning his head.

"If you say so" he replied equally blandly, letting Blaise know he knew of the lie but couldn't care less. Knowing Blaise, he would probably say in five minutes when he needed a second opinion on the worthiness of his latest potential conquest. It was always the same but predictable was safe. He took another drink of his firewhiskey and turned his attention back to the convoluted story Pansy was recounting, settling himself down for a long evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Bit longer than normal so enjoy & R/R :)**

**Chapter Warning: Swearing**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – Getting the girl**

Theo watched everything silently as he sat between Draco and Blaise; his plan had almost run its course, he was close to his goal, to Pansy. At most, he reckoned it would be only another couple of days before _the_ Slytherin couple broke up and from the looks of things, it was not going to be a very loud affair, nobody outside of Slytherin would ever notice. He clocked the Golden trio entering, Blaise's immediate reaction and congratulated himself on that piece of manipulation for it really did provide good viewing. It had also created a quite unexpected reaction in another quarter although he could not be sure what type of reaction it was because, as good as he was at reading people the blonde boy was better and Draco had look ago mastered and perfected the art of the outward façade.

That however was not his concern, as much as he would like to pursue that line of enquiry, messing with a Malfoy was still not a very safe occupation, the hazards being too numerous to count particularly that Draco was one of the few people who could get him expelled from Hogwarts. So he sat patiently, only half-listening to Pansy, the other half of him watching the faces of his fellow Slytherins and to a lesser extent the Gryffindors.

Blaise was being blatant in his appreciation of a certain 'Golden boy' and whilst this may have worked for the majority of his previous casual relationships Potter was not remotely open to the notion of liking the same sex and therefore was not intrigued but disintrigued if there was such a word. _Thoroughly repulsed may be more appropriate _Theo chuckled to himself before realising that Pansy had curtailed her story and was now looking at Draco in a very serious manner.

"Drake?" Draco started out of his revere at the sound of his hated nickname, he glared at Pansy huffily but the effort was pointless as she had become impervious to all his glares and any variants on the theme.

"You weren't listening and neither is Blaise but I expect that of _him,_ usually you at least try to pretend you're paying attention." Draco slightly widened eyes were the only sign that he was surprised.

"I didn't think you'd noticed," he admitted lightly and Pansy shrugged in exasperation.

"I'm not stupid, I'm just selectively aware" Draco smirked nicely at her.

"And amusing too." Pansy turned her nose up at him.

"if you don't want to hear what I've got to say, fine. I'm sure Theo will be a much more interesting conversationalist." The response was not as she had hoped.

"I'm sure he will, won't you Theo?" Theo cringed silently under the sickly smile trying to think up a response but Pansy beat him to the chase, speaking quickly.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy. Now listen to me, this is important, it's about us, you remember there is an 'us' right?" Draco sat up straighter.

"Don't over-dramatise, it's inelegant" he drawled "of course I know there's an 'us', I'm pretty sure that both parties have to know about a relationship for there to be one."

"See" she appealed to the ceiling "this is what I have to deal with and I can't" she looked back to Draco, "I can't deal with this as your girlfriend, it's degrading."

"Degrading?"

"Yes, you belittle me in public and I'm your _girlfriend, _you're meant to at least respect me; but you don't. I'm just your girlfriend because it wouldn't do for an 18 year old Draco _Malfoy _to not have one and I'm sick of it" her voice had risen to a shriek that was clearly audible throughout the tavern.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise" Ron remarked over-loudly from the bar earning himself a vicious glare from the irate Pansy. A sneer formed on Draco's face as he immediately recognised the voice.

"Fuck you Weasel" Draco tossed the words with casual malice over his shoulder, "keep that deformity you call a nose out of other people's business, we wouldn't want somebody to hex it off by accident." Ron made no audible reply.

"Thanks" Pansy smiled weakly, waiting for the explosion that she was sure would come when the implications of her words sank in, sure enough Draco's face started to turn pink and frown lines appeared on his brow.

"Are you saying you want to break up with me? You're" he sneered for effect, "_dumping_ me?"

"Draco darling, there's nothing there" she waved her hand between them, "and the pressures of society aren't what they were before. You don't have to be with me because it's a respectable match anymore. You're free, I'm free but right now we're just chaining each other down." She took a breath to gather her thoughts. "I want to be friends, just friends." She waited with baited breath for his answer and it was not long in coming.

Draco knew she was right and was thankful that she had made the first move because his pride prevented him from admitting his mistake. He smiled ruefully at himself then leaned towards her and put his hand on the back of her head, guiding their mouths together gently in a bittersweet kiss. It was undemanding, a caress of lips, his thank you.

"Best friends," he breathed against her lips and withdrew.

"What did I miss?" Blaise's voice shattered the moment but Pansy smiled indulgently at him, truly happy for the first time in months.

"Nothing important, go back to your daydreaming and Theo? Shut your mouth you look like a fish." Theo shut his mouth with a snap berating his body for betraying his surprise but relieved that at least he hadn't been grinning like a madman. 'They broke up, they broke up' was playing on repeat in his mind and it was all he could do to control the shaking of his hands. Willing himself not to do anything stupid he stared steadfastly into his lap. Sighing with relief when Draco turned his penetrating gaze onto Blaise.

"Come on Blaise, give it up, who's caught your eye this time?"

"Why don't you try and work it out yourself, who's the hottest guy here?"

"Me"

"The hottest single guy here, you're with Pansy" Draco considered banging his head on the table but even a vaguely disgraced Malfoy did not act like a house-elf.

"You are so deaf"

"Huh?"

"I cannot be bothered to enlighten you, I'm sure Pansy will tell you later." He scanned the occupants of the room and for the first time noticed Potter; although he'd had a suspicion he might be there ever since he'd heard Weasley's voice. _Oh great _he complained to himself_ Blaise is still mooning over that, I swear to Merlin that he annoys Potter more than I do nowadays, _Potter's eyes met his and pierced him with a glare before he turned back to the Weasel._ Or not. To be honest Potter has nothing to do with Blaise, I don't think they ever actually exchanged words let alone death threats. _Out loud he admitted nothing.

"I don't know then Blaise, nobody else is remotely attractive" Blaise frowned at him for not playing along.

"Surely you noticed who's sitting at the bar?"

"Potter and his minions." Blaise grinned "Oh god," Draco buried his head in his hands "he is not hot, he's Potter, for Merlin's sake."

"In my opinion those two things are interchangeable"

"You're a Slytherin, act like one"

"I'm seducing the saviour of the wizarding world"

"You're giving puppy dog eyes to Potter"

"As I said, interchangeable"

"Ahh, what exactly are you trying to achieve, he's the _enemy_"

"He's gorgeous and all I'm trying to achieve is to get into his boxers" Draco slammed his chair away from the table, suddenly furious and frustrated at how stubborn Blaise was being. The only vaguely acceptable reason for him to be pursuing Potter was if it was part of some sneaky scheme to embarrass and humiliate him, he should not voluntarily want to have sex with him, where was his pride and his Slytherin spirit?

"Excuse me, I have to go and get some air, all of a sudden I feel rather nauseous," Draco walked out of the pub.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione as she discreetly cast another Tempus and then started tapping her foot.

"You really want that book don't you?" she blushed a pretty shade of red, "why don't you and Ron go on ahead to the bookshop, you don't need to stay here with me, I'll come and find you just as soon as I've finished this butterbeer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if you're not quick it might close, go on" Hermione didn't need much persuading. She smiled brightly at him and got up from the bar dragging the reluctant Ron with her.

"Go on Ron, it's books, it'll be good for you" Harry called after them and received the middle finger for his efforts but he waved it off with a grin, happy with the normalcy he had become so unaccustomed to.

"Why did I have to come?" Ron whined as he trailed behind Hermione "It's not like…" He trailed off and moved protectively closer to her as he saw the figure of Draco Malfoy leaning casually against the wall. "What's up ferret?" Ron greeted him sarcastically "Pansy dump you? Does it hurt? Licking your wounds?"

Draco winced internally at how close to the truth Weasley's taunts had been, but there was no need for the Weasel to know he'd hit anywhere near the mark so he curled his lip in his trademark look of disdain and searched for words that would hurt.

"Of course not, I simply needed some peace and quiet so that I could come up with a plan to get that darling sister of yours on her own; everyone tells me she's very good in bed and very easy. Bad luck for you Granger that the rest of the family isn't up to her standards and to think, all that delicious" he drew the word out "talent wasted on Potter, her _only _talent I might add." Ron was too angry to speak but Malfoy wasn't done yet.

"By the way, she does know what contraception is doesn't she? It's just that her mother clearly didn't and I wouldn't want to have to spend money fixing any future problems." Ron and Hermione drew their wands and shouted in unison.

"Stupify"

Malfoy's hastily erected shield spell didn't manage to stop their two very angry, very powerful spells, his legs folded under him and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Ron stomped over to him, cheeks bright red and eyes flashing nastily.

"What a malicious git, you don't really think he's after Ginny do you? Bastard." He kicked Malfoy's limp body.

"Stop that Ron" Hermione warned him "lets go, his cronies are bound to come looking for him soon and no, he isn't after Ginny, he was just trying to hurt you. Come on, leave him." Ron gave him one more kick for good luck before catching up to Hermione, casting more than one wistful look back in the direction of Malfoy's prone body.

* * *

Draco came to with a pounding headache and a sharp pain in his side, he groaned loudly, wincing as he sat up and propped his back against the wall. "Fuck," he grumbled to himself "I really should get drunk less often, idiot friends probably gone and left me and what the hell is the time?" He looked at the magically modified Piaget watch on his wrist. "It's only 5.45?" The events of 20 minutes ago came back to him suddenly. "Weasley and Granger, I'm going to kill them, slowly. They knocked me out and then left me? In the street? Where anybody could see me?"

He got up slowly, resting slightly against the wall. _Shit, I feel like shit. Weasley must've kicked me while I was unconscious, I'm going to Imperio him._ He attempted to walk a few steps but gave up promptly and leant back against the wall; he took out his wand and muttered a few healing spells allowing a satisfied smirk to appear on his face as he stretched slowly. _Good as new. Weasley is just so easy to rile up, I can't help myself, Pansy will have a go at me once she finds out as she invariably will. Probably spout a load of nonsense about house unity and how times have changed, like I give a toss about that; Weasel is always going to annoy the hell out of me and vice versa. _With an evil smile he pushed himself away from the wall and made his way into the pub, unprepared for the scene that met him: Pansy and Theo were at the table kissing with complete disregard for the rest of the pub.

Draco stood and stared completely bemused, not at how quickly Pansy had moved on but as to whom she had moved on to. Theodore Nott was a bit of an unknown quantity in Draco's opinion; didn't talk much but always watching, (he suspected that Theo was actually rather clever and manipulative but fortunately he didn't have the charisma or influence to be a contender to the Slytherin throne and so was therefore not worth worrying about). Seeing the couple start talking together he cast a quick disillusionment charm on himself, made his way subtly towards their table, and started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Debt paid" Pansy said nothing, just watched Theo with a confused look on her face.

"Wanted you to kiss me again ever since that dare game in-"

"Fourth year"

"Yes"

"Took you long enough"

"There was always Draco, I wasn't going to cross him, the consequences…"

"Very messy?"

"And permanent"

"Yes he's definitely a very unique character but very funny and almost sweet once he trusts you." Draco exclamation of protest nearly gave his game away.

"I noticed he'd changed" Pansy smiled happily at him.

"For the better" There was a pregnant silence until Theo couldn't bear the suspense.

"Well?"

Pansy cocked her head.

"The kiss, did you, do you want to…"

"The manipulative Nott blushing, well isn't that a sight, you do have emotions after all." Theo if anything blushed harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually much more eloquent when I talk but you-"

"Get you flustered? No need to answer that one. Look, I'm not sure whether I want to be in another relationship. I need to sort out my head, work out what I want, I don't know anything about you." Theo slumped down in his chair like a kicked Puppy; everything had been planned out but now? Now there was no plan.

"All you need to know is that I care about you, I want you to be happy, I want…you. I can make you happy, I'll give you space, whatever you need, I've waited for you for four years, I can wait-" Pansy's stomach had steadily started to fill with butterflies as his impassioned declaration continued; it was so Hufflepuff, so refreshingly unslytherin that she had to give in and, she lent forwards dreamily, kiss him into silence.

Draco jerked away from the pair in horror, his Slytherins were being _Hufflepuffs_,they were showing worrying tendencies towards declarations of love and public fluffiness.

"I need a drink," he stated to the chair in front of him and marched towards the bar; _after all,_ he reasoned _it's not as if this evening could get any worse_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, been a while but its here now :)**

**Chapter warning: Swearing, sexual description**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8 – The show must go on**

Blaise downed his third glass of fire whiskey; never taking his eyes off the 'boy wonder' that was alone at the bar and staring pensively into his tankard. Blaise had no idea where Draco had gone and did not care; he would only have stormed off again as soon as Blaise made his intentions known. Smoothing down his robes and flicking back his hair, he wobbled up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Blaise swung round unsteadily and fixed Pansy with a serious stare.

"I'm going" he waved vaguely in the direction of half the pub and walked inelegantly over towards the bar.

"Well that was informative" she remarked to Theo and then as an afterthought "drunk twat" Theo smiled.

Harry watched Zabini's progress out of the corner of his eye and barely managed to resist burying his head in his hands and crying. He had a terrible feeling that he knew what Zabini wanted and he was not in the mood for it; he was never in the mood for it.

"Hey gorgeous, you look lonely." Harry faked deafness. "Harry? Beautiful? It's me" Zabini manoeuvred himself onto a stool and perched precariously. He reached out a hand towards Harry's cheek and Harry shied back out of reach his face flushing pink.

"Go away Zabini" Zabini's mouth opened slightly in protest.

"Come on Harry, let me buy you a drink" he reached again towards Harry.

"Don't touch me."

"Fine" he motioned towards the barmaid for two fire whiskeys and turned smiling back to Harry. "How's you're Saturday been? Dream about me? Was it good?" Harry looked at him in unbelievingly but did not answer. "Come on, I don't mind it's only natural to wank about someone as handsome as me, I'm flattered" The barmaid bought the whiskeys over and gave an unsubtle wink to Zabini. "See I'm fending off the masses out here, I'm a must-have item and I must have you, how about it?"

Harry grabbed his drink in exasperation and gulped it down spluttering at the fierce burn. Zabini patted him liberally on the back until Harry shook him off.

"I'm straight you idiot and I've got a girlfriend."

"I was straight once too, funny how things change isn't it?" Harry glared at him ferociously; Zabini decided it was time to change tactics. "Look at me Harry" Harry reluctantly obliged. "I want you, I more than want you, I need you. Aren't you curious as to what it could be like? Me and you naked and hard, pushing against each other, faster and faster. I'd wrap my hand around your cock and you'd love it and start bucking your hips trying to make me move but I'd tease you until you were moaning my name and then I'd get down on my knees and replace my hand with my mouth. My hot, wet, skilful mouth."

_Shit, it got worse _Draco bemoaned his luck as he stood stunned behind the two boys, he was barely able to believe he was hearing Blaise say these things to Potter. He got his wand out of his pocket ready to end his disillusionment spell and hex Blaise into oblivion when Potter interrupted Blaise's enthusiastic monologue.

"Shut the hell up you pervert. Did you not understand me earlier: I am not gay, I have a girlfriend, and I do not find you attractive in the least. In fact, you repulse me; I hate the sight of you. You are the most horrid, whiney person I have ever had the displeasure to know. It seems I've been wrong all these years; you outdo Malfoy as the most annoying person at this school by fucking miles. Now piss off before I'm tempted to Imperio you."

"But Harry that's hardly fair" Harry took his wand out and pointed it directly between Zabini's eyes.

"Go, now before I do something I won't regret." Blaise hesitated for a moment but Harry's steel glare soon sent him sliding off his stool and stumbling sulkily out of the pub.

Draco suddenly found himself rather upset but was unsure as to what had caused the decline in his already miserable mood. On the one hand, the brat-who-lived had just proclaimed that he hated Blaise more than he hated him, which was rather depressing, as Blaise hadn't even been trying. Potter had never threatened _Draco_ with the Imperius curse and the fact that Potter had mentioned an unforgivable curse at all was a sign as to how angry he was at Blaise. On the other hand, it was all Blaise's love struck fault; it was Blaise, his supposed friend who had usurped his place as bane of Potter's existence. If he was harshly honest with himself, Draco was feeling, for the first time in seven years, jealous of someone else. He would never admit to it of course because nobody would understand that this was something that should have been unchanged by the war. The animosity with Potter was one of the few links he still had to his first year self and what's more, he enjoyed the baiting and bickering, the childishness that he would never permit himself in any other aspect of his life. Then there was the hurt of rejection that had quickly morphed into something stronger and angrier that wanted to hurt in turn and that was his relationship, in the most passionate of terms, with Harry.

Draco stood behind Potter struggling with his jealousy. _Why am I so angry? It's just Blaise being an idiot but it should be me, Blaise is not worth getting angry over. Shit. Why do I even care about what Potter thinks? I am meant to be mature, new leaf and shit. This does not affect me; this does not affect me… Blaise will probably give up now and then things will go back as they should. Shit. _Potter's quiet voice interrupted his internal raging.

"I never thought there would be a time when Malfoy wasn't the biggest pain in my arse but by Merlin's beard I was wrong. Argh." Potter clutched his fire whiskey tightly then remembering who had ordered it pushed it away. "Bastard left me to pay for his . Great now I'm starting to sound like Ron." The barmaid raised her eyebrows at the saviour sitting on his own and talking to himself but Harry was oblivious as he got up from his stool and made his way quickly from the pub.

Draco barely managed to sidestep Potter as he walked past and he huffed as he straightened out his robe. _That is it, something has to be done, a Malfoy is never in second place, even as an object of hate. _

It was Sunday evening by the time Blaise had summoned up the courage to face Harry again and apologize for his less than perfect behaviour in the pub. He had decided that perhaps he should become friendlier with Harry, gain his trust and respect before they had sex. He reckoned that a Gryffindor probably wouldn't sleep with somebody just because they asked nicely. He was making his way slowly towards dinner in the hope that he would catch Harry who seemed to be eating early just to avoid him and yes, there he was just exiting the hall eyes glued firmly to the floor, Blaise quickened his pace.

"Blaise, you didn't wait for me you idiot!" Blaise paid no attention to the voice as he hurried to catch up with Harry.

"Harry" he called to him as he started to climb the stairs and the other boy turned his head to look at him. "You've been avoiding me" Harry rolled his eyes tiredly.

"Go away" He continued up the stairs ignoring the pleas behind him.

"Wait, I just want to talk that's all about what I said the other day, come on, you know you want to" Blaise made doe eyes at his back, "Or not".

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and sneered at the pathetic picture Blaise was making at the bottom of the stairs, it would serve him right if some Hufflepuff came along and started trying to cheer him up. Neither Potter nor Blaise had noticed him entering from a side corridor and Blaise had not even responded when he called his name. It was if he did not even exist, feeling a headache coming on he retreated arrogantly to the hall and the welcoming arms of Pansy and coffee.

He sank onto the bench beside her and resting his head on one hand stared glumly at the grain of the table, barely acknowledging the cup of perfectly prepared coffee Pansy placed before him. Pansy stared worriedly at his lack of movement and prodded his leg gently.

"Draco darling are you okay?" Draco blinked at her looking a bit lost and altogether cuter than any self-respecting Slytherin aught to look.

"Draco? Spill, something is obviously worrying you, you look all cute and confused." He automatically sat up straighter and arranged his face into an unemotional blank look.

"I'm perfect as usual, nothing wrong" Pansy looked at him disbelievingly.

"You don't have to be the ice prince any more and hole up all your emotions, tell somebody even if you can't tell me, you'll feel more free" His eyes widened slightly as he listened to her.

"You're the only one I could tell Pans, I don't trust anybody else"

"You've always been quite close to Blaise" Draco's lip curled and his eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't tell him anything, traitor" Pansy smiled in relief as she realised what Draco was so worked up about.

"It's Blaise that's worrying you isn't it"

"He's not _worrying_ me; he's annoying the magic out of me, its Harry this and Harry that and he ignores me as soon as he spots him. What's more, I actually heard Potter tell Blaise that he hates him more than me! Can you believe that? More than me!" By this point Draco was gesturing rather wildly and attracting the attention of some of the lower years who had rarely seen him loose his cool. Pansy put a calming arm round his shoulders and cooed softly to him.

"I'm sure Potter only said that because he wasn't thinking straight and I don't understand why you are still trying to be enemies with him. You saved his life, he saved yours, you are even now and there are no more sides, the wars over Draco, you don't have to pretend you are more of an aristocratic prick than you actually are. I'm sure you could be nice if you tried, start smiling more and girls will be lining up to go out with you. As to Blaise you know what he's like, he thinks with his dick and he's not used to being refused, Potter's a challenge he can't ignore he'll give up once he gets what he wants."

"But I don't want him to want Potter, it's just not…right, he never even paid attention to him before, why now? And can't he see that he's making Potter hate him more by pursuing him? There's something wrong with him Pansy, he needs medical attention, we should take him to Pomfrey and get her to dose him up with drugs" Draco smiled wickedly "He'd _enjoy_ that." He got up as if he was going to get Blaise but Pansy dragged him back down.

"No. Leave Blaise and Potter alone, it's quite amusing really, you should just enjoy the show" Draco frowned, "One would almost think you're jealous Draco." Pansy grinned winningly at him, "Is there something you're not telling me about a certain dark-skinned Slytherin?" Draco's pale skin flushed very slightly and his face assumed a look of outrage.

"Ew no, that's disgusting, I would never, ew, shut up"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist I was only kidding" Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well it wasn't funny" he grabbed his coffee from in front of him and took a large sip. A little smirk pulled up the corner of his mouth and he turned slowly towards Pansy.

"Now, what's this I hear about you and Theodore Nott?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Up in record time :) deleted this chapter when i was editing it so had to re-upload x.**

**Chapter warning: Swearing**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 – Monday, reaching boiling point**

Draco sat elegantly on the couch in the Slytherin common room and watched Blaise out of the corner of his eye as he paced restlessly by the door. Almost like clockwork, Blaise cast another Tempus and this time his face morphed into a reckless grin. He grabbed his satchel from its haphazard position on the floor and walked hurriedly out of the common room and into the dungeons. Determined to follow him Draco spared a quick glance around the common room to check if Pansy was present and, seeing that she was still in her room, he uncrossed his legs and subtly trailed Blaise up from the dungeons. Blaise was oblivious, so lost in his own mad world that he took no notice of his blond stalker and Draco found it ridiculously easy to follow him as he walked slower the closer he got to his destination which seemed like it was going to be the library by the looks of things.

As they approached, Blaise ducked into an alcove opposite the library and Draco watched as he cast a disillusionment spell on himself. Lounging elegantly against the wall out of Blaise's sight Draco cast a similar spell and settled himself to wait and see why Blaise was acting so mysteriously. It was not long before Draco found out the answer. A distinctive snort echoed down the corridor that heralded the imminent arrival of the Weasel and he knew immediately whom Blaise was waiting for: Potter. It should have been obvious really; Blaise did not do anything anymore except obsess over Potter or annoy him; it had only been a vague hope that Blaise had cooked up some nefarious plan to kill Madame Pince.

Draco took his eyes from Blaise's hiding place and turned his head, watching the approaching trio with vague interest, it had been a while since he had actually paid attention to what they looked like and now that he was paying attention, he could see changes. The weasel was still ridiculously tall, but instead of being the gangly, awkward teenager he was now quite, perish the thought, muscled. Draco found this unwanted discovery rather depressing as his own body refused to be anything but slim and slightly toned despite the ridiculous time he spent on it. Draco turned his attention to the muggle-born hanging off Weasel's ; she had definitely changed, slim and waif-like but with just enough curve to make her attractive if you were into bookworms.

They drew level to him and Draco drew in a sharp breath as Potter passed by and nearly stepped on his foot. He inhaled the shocking scent of muggle deodorant and kept inhaling, unaccustomed to the edible, manufactured smell that no Slytherin would be caught dead wearing. Sidetracked he wondered if perhaps it was worth looking into. He was sure if he could obtain some of the stuff and give it to his house elves, they would be able to find some way of replicating it magically and de-muggling it. Momentarily distracted by Potter's smell Draco nearly missed Blaise as he cast off his disillusionment and followed the three friends into the library. But regaining his senses he soon cautiously entered the library and shadowed Blaise from behind a shelf as he in turn loitered one aisle away from where the trio were sitting.

Hermione and Ron passed the end of the aisle searching for books and Draco turned and started to intently study the books on the shelf in front of him. Blaise seeing his chance stopped lurking in the shadow of his shelf and sidled up to where Potter was slouched at his table. Draco cautiously mirrored his movements and moved up an aisle, watching half amused, half annoyed at Blaise's clumsy attempt at conversation.

"Hey" Potter looked up from his study of the table "Can I sit here to-"

"No" Blaise stopped startled but plastered a smile back on his face.

"I won't disturb you, it's just you look so lonely here on your own."

"Hermione and Ron will be back in a minute" Blaise ignored the interruption.

"Or we could talk, you look like you could do with somebody to talk to, after all the fighting I mean, I'm willing to listen, I'm willing to do anything you want. I'd just hate to think of the vanquisher of you-know-who bottling up all his worries and fears, you can't do something like that and not be affected by it in some way. I only want to help you overcome your problems; I cannot imagine what it must be like to have all those deaths hanging over you."

Draco winced at Blaise's choice of words and watched, almost in sympathy, as Harry's face went pale and spots of colour appeared in his cheeks as his hands clenched so hard that his tendons stood out. It was so obvious to Draco that Blaise was riling Potter up but he did not seem to have noticed the signs of an impending explosion.

Blaise gestured towards the empty seat. "So may I?"

"Piss off, you don't know anything about me or what I've been through, why the hell are you telling me what I should and shouldn't do? You have no idea what I've seen and done and yet you presume to think _you _could make it better. What did you do in the war, oh yes I remember nothing; you skulked around and did fuck-all to help. So no you can't sit here and 'talk to me about my problems' you can get out of this library and go fuck yourself."

The library was silent. Blaise stood staring in shock at the unexpected outburst; Draco chuckled inwardly at the public display Potter was putting on; despite Blaise's part in it, it was quite amusing.

Harry looked around at the students staring at him, even Madame Pince seemed to be dumbstruck.

"Fuck this, I'm going," He spat out angrily and sprinted fuming from the library.

Ron who had witnessed the loud display of anger mouthed an apology to Hermione behind him and ran after the fleeing boy, intent on finding out what was wrong.

Draco came out of his hiding place and placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "Bad luck" he smirked before sauntering out of the library, smiling to himself as he heard Ron's distant cries.

"Harry, slow down, you know I'm not as fast as you"

"I just want to be alone," Harry yelled over his shoulder.

"Come on, I'm your best mate, wait up." Harry ran up to the Fat lady and ground out the latest password.

"Valour and victory"

She swung open, grumbling at his bad attitude but Harry ignored her and rushed up to his dorm room where he flung himself onto his bed.

It was not long before he heard the sound of Ron's footsteps thudding up the stairs and his heavy breathing.

"Merlin mate, I hate stairs, they're out to kill me I swear" Harry did not move. "It's like this evil conspiracy theory to make me so out of breath that I die of one of those muggle breathing problems, Atma? Something like that anyway." Harry could feel a smile tugging at his mouth but he refused to be defeated, he was going to sulk and that was that.

"Those moving staircase are the worst though, absolutely lethal, there's me trying to catch you up and then the bloody think moves just as I get to the top and I'm leaping like a flying rat-thing. Merlin's beard, it was a close shave. Weasley's were not born to fly without the aide of a broom or a dragon." Damn it but Harry was chuckling into his pillow. He rolled over.

"I wanted to be alone," he moaned.

"Nah, you didn't, don't think I didn't see you smiling, your shoulders shook slightly."

"Damn shoulders"

"That's it, take out your anger on your back, better in than out" Harry shot him evils.

"Hey, I'll have none of that in here" Ron settled himself on the bed. "What happened in the library?" Harry pouted very slightly and did not answer. "Remember our talk the other day? I can hold meaningful conversations."

"Fine," Ron waited expectantly, "it was Blaise again. He is still being weird towards me, he has given up outright flirting, thank Merlin, but in the library he was acting all friendly and concerned and it was just so condescending. He started saying I had problems from the war and needed to talk to him about it. Why the hell would I talk to him about anything? I just lost my temper. I mean you don't go up to people you hardly know, tell them they've got problems and then try and get them to confess these so called problems to you. He really bugs me; every time he's near me I go mental. I'm pretty sure I overreacted back there."

"I didn't realise it was getting so bad."

"Yeah well, I don't really want to publicise the fact that I'm being pursued by a boy, certain newspapers would have a field day."

"Have you told him you're not interested?"

"Multiple times"

"Persistent bugger isn't he?"

"Not helpful, I want him to be an unpersistent bugger"

"Want me to punch him up for you? 'Cos that would be fun for me." Harry stared into the distance dreamily.

"What a brilliant idea but I don't really want to get you into trouble, I could do it myself if I wanted, to be honest he's probably got the idea now after my outburst earlier." He ran his hand through his hair and grinned ruefully. "God, I think I'm probably banned from the library for life."

"You're probably right mate; though hopefully things will go back to normal now." Harry hummed in agreement. "How are you and Ginny by the way? Better?"

"Not worse at least, she seemed a bit annoyed at me the other day when I left her sleeping in the room of requirement but I've hardly seen her lately. I just hope she hasn't got wind of this Blaise thing, he's not exactly been subtle about it. She'll think I'm encouraging it seeing as how suspicious she's been lately."

"Well as long as you haven't you've done anything wrong. She should be proud that you haven't given in to the notorious sex maniac of Slytherin, apparently the entire girl population think he's gorgeous," Ron made a face "untrustworthy but gorgeous."

The boys lapsed into a comfortable silence until the loud rumbling of Ron's tummy disturbed the peace.

"Guess its dinner time"

Harry laughed and prodded his friends stomach "It's never satisfied is it? I bet you've got a whole family in there that constantly needed feeding." Ron covered his belly protectively and cooed at it gently.

"Don't worry tummy, daddy's here, I won't let the mean boy poke you." Harry laughed and pushed him off the bed, then jumped up himself.

"Race you to dinner?"

"I'm still worn out from chasing you across half the castle earlier, not to mention my brush with death; I think slow and steady is the way forward."

"Whatever you say old man" Harry teased and they went down to dinner.

Dinner was a loud, boisterous affair as was its want - nobody was too snowed under with work yet that they could not relax in the evening. Harry had avoided sitting next to Ginny by positioning himself between Ron and some other sixth year boy but he was conscious of her constant glances and could feel Blaise's unwavering stare burning a hole in his back. It was a relief to get out of the hall and into the main corridor but his escape was short lived as lithe arms wrapped around his waist.

"You didn't sit next to me at dinner tonight, I saved you a seat," Ginny's warm voice whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you had, my head's in the clouds today." Her arms tightened minutely.

"What's distracting you?" she asked sweetly.

"Just life in general, nothing specific"

"Not Zabini then?" Harry stiffened and Ginny sighed.

"I knew it! I've been watching him ever since that _incident _and all he does is watch you, or follow you or flirt with you. It's getting ridiculous, why are you encouraging him?" Harry frowned and pulled himself away from her arms.

"Encouraging him?"

"Well he hasn't stopped has he? It's been a week already if you didn't want him flirting with you he wouldn't still be doing it. You're not trying hard enough. Got fed up with me, fancied a change of scene? Or am I just a cover for your gayness?"

"Of course not Ginny, I would never do that. He annoys me more than you can imagine but he won't be doing it anymore; I shouted his head off in the library earlier, I think he's got the message." Ginny remained silent, Harry tried to think of a way to get her to believe him. "He's might not even interested in me, its probably another one of Malfoy plans." It sounded weak to his ears, Malfoy would not think up something like this, it was too intimate and personal and Harry doubted Blaise would agree with it. Ginny finally broke her silence.

"It's succeeding isn't it? Zabini is getting to you more than Malfoy ever has. I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry watched her walk away. He was beginning to wonder why Blaise was getting to him so easily, _perhaps it's because he has hit a sore point, what if I'm_- Harry banished the thought before it could fully form and started to trudge wearily after Ginny.

Draco stood in the shadows of the corridor, a place he found himself lurking in so often now, and seethed silently. There had been two things wrong with the conversation he had just overheard. Firstly, there was no way he would ever think of a plan like that, it was too sappy for his liking. More importantly though, somebody else had noticed the new animosity that had sprung up between Potter and Blaise. It was time, he decided, that he thought up a plan, one that actually worked; he shuddered as a memory of dementor costumes flashed through his mind then turned on his heel and hurried determinedly towards the dungeons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: wanking, swearing, suggestive images **

**

* * *

CHAPTER 10 – Discovery**

Two days later and Draco was doodling aimlessly on his parchment, still trying to formulate a plan that would be successful, but it was to no avail. Everything he could think of involved hexes, public humiliation or a combination of both and none of these were a viable option nowadays. Any move against Potter would provoke public outrage and as his family for understandable reasons, were not the most the most popular people around, he would probably be expelled immediately given his track record. He needed to do something that would not directly hurt Potter but would anger him in such a way that he was unable to do anything about it. So far, no opportunities had presented themselves; what's more, he had hardly seen Potter lately, only briefly in lessons, he had not caught sight of him at any of the meals today or yesterday.

_Perhaps he knows Blaise has not given up and is trying to avoid any more incidences that would rouse the girl Weasels suspicion. After Monday's argument he's going to have to be very careful or he might find himself single. How am I meant to do anything if the 'saviour' never appears? That idiot Blaise is ruining my life again. _Draco gave up trying to plot Potter's downfall. He figured that if it was meant to be, something would come up in the not to distant future. He chucked down his quill and set alight his parchment, watching in amusement as the paper curled and blackened and the flame snaked towards his fingers. It was becoming a morbid habit of his to watch things burn, an unhealthy fascination with the question 'what if?' and the sense of power gained by being able to control the fire.

When the fire singed his fingers, he dropped the incinerated paper onto the floor where it lay in a little pile of grey ashes, waiting for the house elves to clean away. Draco closed his curtains, cast a silencing spell around his bed and set his hands to more enjoyable pastimes, curious as to whom he would fantasise about now he was free and single, not that it had made a difference before. He unbuttoned his trousers and slipped his hand inside his silky boxers, letting his fingers rest gently among his blond curls as his imagination ran free.

_Cool breath stirred his hairs and sent goose bumps rushing up his chest, warm fingers ghosted gently through before trailing feather light up his cock. He responded quickly to the teasing touches, growing hard and full, raising his hips into the moving hand. More pressure was applied and then fingers circled him moving firmly up and down in a steady rhythm, he bit his lip trying to control the whimpers escaping his mouth. The pace was not enough, a moan shuddered from his lips as he pushed his hips up forcefully and pleaded, "more" The hand obliged, tightening and stroking harder and faster then suddenly the breath was back and a warm tongue caressed the head of his dick, flicking and caressing, overloading him with sensation till all he could do was feel. Draco came violently, his back stiffening and his brain wrapped in black pleasure. As if from a distance he heard the person's voice "Now it's your turn," and his hand was guided onto the hard length of another boy's dick. _

Draco slowly opened his eyes and lay panting gently, staring at the enchanted canopy above his bed that reflected the fiery oranges and pinks of the sunset outside. He was trying hard not to think about what had just happened but it was a losing battle. His thoughts would not stop: he had imagined a boy; he had a sexual fantasy about a boy; he had gotten off thinking about a boy and it had been the best wank of his life. It presented a startling question that he was not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer to. Collecting himself, he languidly cast a scourgify on his hands and groin and settled himself to sleep, hoping his head would be clearer in the morning.

On waking the next day, Draco reflected that maybe _thos_e types of dreams were not the best way to clear his head. His only comfort was that he was not imagining a specific person; he did not think he could have dealt with his subconscious springing a surprise that big on him. One possibly, maybe, who knows revelation was enough to send his mind into turmoil; putting a face to the body would make it too real.

Draco was still puzzling over the seriousness of his dreams and fantasy as he waited for Blaise after potions. He hardly noticed how overly slow Blaise was being until he realised that only him, Blaise and Potter were left in the room. Potter was collecting his crap from his desk quickly as he had had to clean up the potion ingredients he had knocked onto the floor earlier and was late for his next lesson. Draco caught hold of Blaise's arm and dragged him out of the classroom, paying no attention to his whispered protests. He rounded on Blaise as soon as the door shut.

"What the hell Blaise? Haven't you learnt from that incident in the library?"

"Jealous that I have the guts to pursue him and you don't?" Draco paled slightly but realised quickly that Blaise had no idea of his recent dilemma and had just lashed out with the first thing that came into his head.

"Fucking ridiculous, why the hell would I want anything to do with that bloody wanker Potter?" The door opened and the glare directed in their direction was sign enough that Potter had heard those last words.

"Harry just ignore Draco, he's in a bad mood" Blaise placed a comforting hand on Harry's arm which he quickly shrugged off.

"Don't touch me" Blaise pouted dramatically.

"Sorry darling, I forgot you had personal space issues but you know," he placed a hand on each of Harry's shoulders, "you should try and get over these mental blocks, if we're to be an item you'll have to get used to me touching you." Harry shoved him off roughly and Blaise stumbled back into the wall.

"Hey, that hurt" he dusted himself off dramatically and advanced on Harry "I think someone needs to calm down" Harry pushed him away violently and this time Blaise's head hit the wall with a crack. Blaise narrowed his eyes, all attempts at seduction forgotten and stormed towards the Gryffindor "You're going to regret that." Blaise's fist whipped into Harry's stomach and the boy doubled over gasping for air. Regaining his breath, he launched himself at Blaise and they were fighting viciously. arrHarr

Draco watched on with faint alarm, wincing whenever Potter got a good hit on Blaise. He raised his voice to try to stop them but they paid no attention to him engrossed as they were in their fight. Draco resigned himself to watching and jumped startled when he heard the angry voice of Professor Drollborn.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here, desist at once." The two fighting boys did not hear him so he pulled out his wand and separated them with a muttered spell. He regarded them in silence before finally speaking.

"Harry, Blaise, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, how predictable, I don't suppose you care to tell me what this is about? No? Well then I'll see you in detention tomorrow evening straight after dinner" He started to turn but stopped. "Oh and 30 house points from each of you and 5 points from you Draco for not doing anything. Have a good night boys."

Harry glared hatefully at Blaise before striding angrily up the corridor; Blaise spat blood out of his mouth and spoke spitefully but softly, "Yeah you better go you little pillock." Draco looked at him askance at this common behaviour before walking off to the Slytherin quarters, fuming about Blaise, Potter, Drollborn and lost house points, not bothering to check behind him to see if Blaise was following.

The next day found Draco lounging with Blaise, who he had temporarily decided to forgive so that he was not friendless for the day, near the owlery. Despite trying to steer clear of any topic Potter related, Blaise was soon telling his reluctant audience of one about his thoughts on the matter.

"I can't believe you let me loose my temper like that yesterday, I might have done irreparable damage" _I can only hope you did _Draco thought snidely, "He'll really hate me now but its okay, it's okay I can fix everything in detention tonight. I'm really looking forward to it actually; Drollborn did us a good favour there."

Draco sighed, honestly bewildered by Blaise's behaviour. "I know I've been a bit unreasonable about this entire thing so try and make me understand. Why are you obsessed with Potter?"

"A bit unreasonable, you've been downright sulky for days," Blaise replied, "one would almost think he was an ex you still liked."

"I have not" Blaise waved away his denial and continued talking.

"I don't blame you though, Harry is-"

"That's another thing since when was he Harry to you?"

"Since I decided I had to have, it's not as if I could pursue someone and still use their last name that would suggest I was still hostile towards them. It was all part of the plan."

"The plan?"

"Yeah, the wooing of Harry Potter. I admit I didn't start noticing him of my own accord," Blaise skirted the truth, "Someone else, perhaps one of those fan girls that stalk him, was pointing out his good features and I found myself agreeing, much to my surprise." Blaise sighed heavily and explained for Draco's clearly bemused sake.

"For starters there's his fame, that's intoxicating enough that he would be a good catch even if he were average looking but he's not. He is hot and have you seen those arm muscles, imagine that all over his body, yummy. Toned but not slim like you, like those male models you get in witch weekly that look all sulky and sexy with loads of tanned skin and not a piece of clothing in sight. Not that he's that tanned at the moment but he will be in the summer and now that he has started quidditch again… and those eyes of his, the colour of death but it's a beautiful death, all that flashing green fire aimed right at you and those large skilful hands probably really steady from holding his broom in line." Blaise laughed at his little innuendo. "I can't wait for detention, all that delectable body just for my sight, no Weasley to be seen, just me, Harry and a dark, secluded classroom. Oh, the things we could get up to on those desks, the chairs, up against a wall, the options are endless. I'd pound Harry into the wall till he was screaming my name or bend him over a desk and drive in from behind till he was sobbing for it…and then I'd let him take me however he wants. Yes, I can't wait for tonight." Blaise stared dreamily at the owls that had fallen silent during his narration. "Fucking gorgeous he is, any boy's wet dream, mine."

Draco was glad that Blaise was paying no attention to him for he had actually been quite turned on by that little rant, not noticeably but enough that he probably would not be up to his normal par with retorts or witticisms. Blaise painted a lovely picture if only it was not a picture of Potter - that rather put a dampener on it all. There was no way he would ever find Potter attractive, he hated him too much to let little things like good looks distract him. Still, it was slightly worrying that a Slytherin had succumbed, especially when it was his best friend. The only thing that consoled him was the fact that he now knew it was a passing phase; as soon as Blaise had what he wanted he'd move on, it wouldn't be long and Draco could deal with it for a bit longer, especially if he managed to get one of those interesting magazines Blaise had mentioned.

Ginny, who had come to the owlery to send a letter to her mum, tiptoed quietly away. Her hand clenched the letter so hard that it ripped and crumpled in her tense fist. Her worst fears had just been confirmed by what Zabini had been saying; Harry was cheating on her with a Slytherin boy. She had given him more than one chance to give him up but now it was too late, they were over. He was obviously just using her as a front for being gay while having detention trysts with fucking Slytherins and by the sounds of it literally. She would get the proof this evening during detention and then she would confront him when it was undeniable. Angry tears slid soundlessly from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, Harry was going to be sorry he ever crossed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 - Exploration**

Harry made his way grudgingly into the dungeons towards Professor Drollborn's office, it was not what he wanted to be doing on a Friday evening but he didn't have much choice. He guessed it was his fault for starting the actual physical fight but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it; Blaise was bound be to his normal egotistical, gay self and Harry was sure they'd end up in another fight. He steeled himself as he rapped softly on the potion master's office, mentally preparing for what was sure to be a terrible evening.

"Enter" Drollborn's voice echoed spookily out into the dank corridor. Harry slowly pushed open the door and stood warily on the threshold.

"Ah, Harry, just in time. You are to join Blaise in your potions classroom and prepare the potion you botched up last week. Together. No fighting, no arguing, no sniping. Run along, I will come and get you when you may leave."

Harry clenched his fists but made no argument; it was a reasonable assignment but one that Zabini would probably make utterly torturous. He turned stiffly away and trudged towards the classroom, scuffing his feet angrily on the grey stones.

Zabini's head snapped up from its resting place on the desk as soon as Harry entered the room and he gave a polite smile.

"I was beginning to think you'd skipped detention." Harry made no reply and walked unhappily towards the desk.

"I've already collected all the equipment and ingredients; you know what we're doing right?" Harry nodded curtly and sat down abruptly.

"Okay then, you chop up the greenery; I'll deal with the animals bits." Harry picked up a knife and collected the assorted collection of leaves, berries and roots, working as far away as he possibly could without falling off the desk. The only sounds filling the room were the swish, thunk of the knives and the bubbling of the cauldron.

"Do you hate me?" Zabini's question broke the tense silence.

"Huh?" was Harry's lucid reply.

"Well I've been a bit of an arse lately and I wanted to apologise."

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry," He paused "It doesn't mean I'm giving up"

"Great, and no I don't hate you, you're just really irritating. There was only one person I hated and he's not going to be bothering anybody anymore. I intensely dislike people, like Malfoy, but I don't hate."

"Oh"

"You seem surprised"

"I just assumed you hated the Malfoys and me."

"No, though you are a load of prats and I'd appreciate it if you stopped messing around with me."

"I'm not; at least admit I've got a chance with you"

"A chance? In hell maybe. Why would you think you did?"

"Just had a feeling you'd be receptive, I know you're with Ginny but from what I've seen you're not exactly passionate about the relationship-"

"That's not-"

"Let me finish. You never check out girls."

"I have a girlfriend." Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"…"

"What?"

"It wouldn't stop me or any hot blooded boy for that matter, the only time I'm not checking out girls is when I'm checking out boys." Harry spluttered, grasping for a response. "I wouldn't say anything to anyone, I just want to help you realise."

"Yeah right, you're a Slytherin and you're friends with Malfoy, who hates me. This is obviously just a ploy to get another scandal on 'the boy who lived'. Well, you won't find any scandals here"

"I'm sure I would if I dug deep enough but it's not a ploy, don't worry I'll stop bugging you about it."

They relaxed back into silence both surprised that they had managed a relatively civil conversation. The silence wasn't even that awkward and Harry was struck with the urge to ask the question he had never been able to ask before.

"What's it like being in Slytherin?" Blaise cocked his head and looked at him inquisitively.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered, you hear all these rumours about how terrible it can be, how spiteful and backstabbing, is it really like that?"

"You're not to tell anybody what I say."

"Of course not."

"Slytherin is…difficult. There is a hierarchy and where you are in it depends on your social status, but that doesn't mean you can do stupid things and remain in your position, you have to be able to keep it. So yes, there is spite and minor backstabbing but we also have to present a united front against the other houses. We deal with our own problems, in house. Things are messed up now though for obvious reasons. Draco's still on top, but there is not much to be on top of anymore, and he does not have anywhere near the power he did have. We're a dysfunctional family."

"That's different"

"I imagine it is, I expect everyone in Gryffindor has the same rights as anybody else blah blah blah."

"Pretty much, we look after each other."

"So do we, the political climate right now isn't the nicest for us. Many of us have lost family and friends and nobody likes us anymore."

"I'm sure that's not true"

"It is. Nobody respects us; we were the losing side in everybody's opinion regardless of where we stood in the war. Why should they be nice to people who's parents killed their family and friends?"

"But it was only a very small proportion of you."

"You try telling everyone else that."

"I didn't realise it was so bad."

"Don't worry, you saved the world, and it's not that bad. It could be much worse; it's mainly just glares, silence and avoidance - nothing we can't slither out of." Harry watched Blaise out of the corner of his eye; he had never seen this side of a Slytherin before. It was honest and realistic and very unexpected. They worked on silently but the tension had dissipated.

"It's not something I've ever considered actually, uh boys I mean. I've got Ginny and its fine, we get along, she's like family to me." Harry blurted out suddenly, his eyes wide in shock at his mouth's betrayal but Blaise quickly latched on to the confession.

"So you date family members then?"

"No," The exclamation was shocked out of him, "I meant that we have that level of understanding and acceptance, its easy being with her, I don't have to work for it."

"Not a Cho then?" Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Nope, not so highly strung, well…" Blaise looked at him enquiringly. "It's nothing."

"Personally, I've always stuck by the motto that you can't dislike what you haven't tried. If you'd snogged a guy and didn't work then I might believe you more. Actually no, I would just say it was the wrong guy but that's beside the point. Basically you can't have an opinion on something you've never experienced else its prejudice."

"Are you trying to say I'm prejudiced against gays? That's ridiculous, it's like saying I'm prejudiced against rape because I've never experienced it, some things are morally wrong you don't need to do then to know that they're bad!"

"So being gay is morally wrong?"

"That's not what I was saying, I was just trying to make the point that just because you have an opinion on something you've never done doesn't been you're prejudiced." Blaise laughed softly.

"You dig yourself into deep holes don't you? But I still stand by what I said before."

"Oh for Merlin's bloody sake," Harry reached out a tanned hand and grabbed Blaise gently by the back of the neck, pulling him closer. He narrowed his eyes slightly and gathered his resolve before moving quickly and bringing their lips together. There was a moment's stillness and then Blaise moved, kissing him properly, his tongue slowly prying along Harry's lips until he gave in and opened his mouth. Seconds past as Harry became lost in Blaise's obvious skill; but it was not long before reality dawned and he re-gathered his senses, jerking away and panting lightly.

"Shit." Blaise eyed him hungrily but resisted pressing for more for it was obvious Harry was unsettled. "That was, er, yeah…"

"Better then you expected?" Blaise questioned.

"Well I'm not sure about that, it could've been worse I suppose." Blaise chuckled humorously.

"You enjoyed it, probably blew your little mind away. But that's okay, I know I'm good at what I do."

"And modest too."

"But of course"

It was all too much for Ginny, hidden as she was in the furthest, darkest corner of the potion room. She'd only managed to hear odd words but they were obviously getting along just fine, no drawn wands in sight and then! Her Harry had kissed that slutty Slytherin Zabini, he had initiated a kiss with the very person he'd told her that he had nothing to do with. She burst forth from her hiding place.

"You fucking, cheating fairy." She fumbled her wand out of her pocket and levelled it shakily at them.

"Ginny it isn't what-"

"Oh fuck that for a game of Wizarding Chess, I believed you before but I _saw_ you kiss him. You bloody well initiated it and kept at it, that was a merlinfucking gay snog."

"Ginny, please" Harry's face was pale and drawn as he tried to reason with her.

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up. I don't care what you say, I saw you do it. I may love you Harry but some things can't be ignored and the 'Shirt-lifter of the Wizarding World' is one of those things. We're over! I wish Voldermort had killed you when he had the fucking chance." She let fly a bat-bogey hex and stormed furiously from the room, leaving Harry and Blaise in a heap on the floor where they'd dived out of the way of the hex.

Blaise stood up gingerly and held out a hand to Harry "Come on, the fire-breathers gone you can quit hugging the floor." There was no response so Blaise waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello, anybody home?" Harry blinked out of his trance and robotically accepted the hand and got to his feet.

"Bollocks" He ran a hand through his hair shying subconsciously away form Blaise's comforting arm.

"It could have been worse; the hex missed us after all."

"Oh what joy."

"And I'd say we still have 10mins before Drollborn gets back, we could always, uh, continue that charming exploration from earlier?"

Harry shook his head as he realised Blaise was waiting for a response, "Huh?"

"Snogging Harry, Snogging."

"Well I won't be doing that anytime soon since I've just been dumped and everything. Or did you miss that little exchange?"

"No, I meant us, since you've discovered male is the flavour of the day why not enjoy it. I make a rather nice lollypop." Harry looked at him in disgust.

"What the hell Blaise? My girlfriend just broke up with me because I cheated on her with you and you expect us to start snogging straight away? Are you out of your mind?"

"No time like the present, I've always been an opportunist." Blaise grinned cheekily but Harry's shock was fading and his anger was growing fast.

"You think that kiss meant anything? I was only doing it to shut you up and stop from you from saying that I couldn't have an opinion because I hadn't tried it. It was a stupid, irrational thing to do. It didn't do anything for me and since you're supposedly one of the best kissers in Hogwarts-"

"Damn right I am." Harry silenced him with a glare.

Then it must be the fact that you're a boy so leave me alone. Stop stalking me wherever I go because that was a one-off thing, you've ruined my relationship with Ginny and probably the rest of the Weasleys once word gets out. You're just a Slytherin bastard aren't you?"

Blaise started to protest but Harry cast a silencing spell around him and stared unwaveringly at the door, waiting for the teacher to release them. It seemed like years before he returned to let them out and allowed Harry to dash gratefully from the room with Blaise quick on his heels.

"Harry I'm sorry, but you've got to admit you felt something." Blaise shouted desperately at Harry's retreating back causing Harry to pause and turn slightly.

"Nothing. Fuck all. Zilch. I'm not gay, I'm definitely not interested in you. Piss off."

The green-eyed boy turned back around and continued running; fully aware that at least one of those statements had been a lie.


End file.
